Twists and Turns
by RenaYumi
Summary: Under Major Revamp! Save yourselves and wait until my Beta has fixed every last chapter. Thanks!
1. You're On!

Twists & Turns

Chapter 1: You're on!

A/n: My very first Code Lyoko fanfic! I normally write Sailor Moon fanfics, but I love Code Lyoko to so now I do both.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, any of its characters, any songs etc.

* * *

**"**Laser arrow!" Odd yelled, taking out the last mega tank.

"Good work you guys. Get ready for a return trip." Jeremy said.

"That's the third Xana attack this week," Ulrich said as they walked out of math class. Odd laughed.

"He probably knows Jeremy's close to an anti-virus for Aelita. He never goes down with out a fight. You should know this by now Ulrich."

"What's two weeks from now?" Jeremy asked.

"Christmas vacation. Why?" Ulrich asked.

"No reason. Come on Yumi's waiting," he said. They met her where she was waiting outside of Kadic.

"Hey you guys." She waved.

"Hey Yumi you look tired," Ulrich joked. She yawned.

"What was your first clue?" she asked.

"So it's Friday what's the plan?" Odd asked.

"I have to go to the factory. I have to run a few programs for the anti-virus." Jeremy said.

"Well, I say we go see a movie. There's some good ones that just came out." Ulrich said. Yumi frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Go. I just remembered tomorrow my parents decided that we're taking a trip." she replied.

"Where to?" Jeremy asked. She blinked

"They wont tell me," she said, then shivered. "Can we go some where warm? It's cold out." Yumi said. The others nodded.

"Your house is the closest. That way we can help you pack," Odd said.

"You guys picking out my clothes? That's something that scares me. One of the very few things that does," she said.

"Yumi face it he just wants to try on your clothes," Ulrich joked. Jeremy and Yumi laughed.

"Funny guys," he mumbled.

"Let's go to my house, anyway. It's the closest," Yumi said.

"Race ya!" Ulrich took off done the street towards Yumi's house.

"Wait for me!" Jeremy yelled, trying to keep up. The four were laughing and panting by the time they reached Yumi's.

"I won." Odd yelled.

"Yeah, because you tripped me," Ulrich shot back.

"That's because you took off with out giving us a warning," Odd explained. Yumi cleared her throat.

"I'll settle this," she said. "You both lost and I won."

"How did I see that coming?" Jeremy asked.

"Psycho? I mean psychic?" Odd offered.

"It was a rhetorical question, Odd." Jeremy said. Yumi shook her head as she fished in her pocket for the key. They walked inside.

" I have to check my messages," she said, dropping her bag on the couch. Ulrich dug in his bag for his math.

"I hate school," he said, tuning the page.

"That's ok, Odd said. "School hates me." Ulrich couldn't help but smile. Yumi came back into the room with a blank expression.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"I have to baby sit my last free day," she said plopping down next to Ulrich. She looked down at his homework that he was concentrating on. "That's wrong." She pointed to the problem he was working on. He grunted giving her a side ways glance. She shrugged.

"Who?" Jeremy asked. "Jenny," Yumi answered simply.

"And she is?" Odd asked.

"Your worst nightmare," she replied. Ulrich started laughing uncontrollably. "Funny huh? Well I dare you to help me then," Yumi said crossing her arms.

"Fine, I bet you whatever you want that I can get the kid to behave," Ulrich said.

"Whatever I want?" Yumi asked. He nodded. "Fine if I win, tomorrow you have to take me skating at the new ice rink."

"What if I win?" he asked.

"Whatever you want; that way the bet's fair," she replied. They shook hands.

"At seven you meet the devil herself," Yumi joked. The door opened.

"Hey guys," Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Mom, at seven I have to watch Jenny," Yumi said working on her homework. She laughed.

"Good luck." Yumi smiled evilly at Ulrich.

"Don't worry I'll have help," she said. He shook his head and picked up his books.

"I'm still going to win," he said with one of his signature smiles.

"Mmhm." Yumi smiled back. The guys walked outside.

"I am so dead." Odd laughed at Ulrich's blunt statement.

"Why?" Ulrich blushed. "Tell us," Odd insisted. Ulrich sighed.

"I cant skate, and if she wins, I'm in so much trouble," he confessed. Odd and Jeremy laughed.

"Yep. So dead." Odd joked.

"Are you two coming to the factory?" Jeremy asked.

"Why not," Odd shrugged.

Yumi pulled a black duffle from her closet.

"Let's see." She grabbed a few a few changes of her usual outfit, a tank top, a hoodie, shorts, and a dress outfit. "Now I'm covered for wherever I'm going." She laughed zipping her bag. She picked up a brush and stuck it in the front pocket. Then she grabbed the picture from next to her bed. It was the gangs bench picture. "Xana better not try anything stupid while I'm gone," she said carefully placing it in the other side.

Factory

"Hi Jeremy!" Aelita face appeared on screen at the factory.

"Hi Aelita. Listen, Ulrich made a bet with Yumi and if she wins we're going skating. Would you like come?" he asked.

"What about Lyoko?" she asked.

"Aww, come on Aelita. It'll be fine for a few hours come have fun," Odd said. She smile.

"Ok. I guess it couldn't hurt. What was the bet anyways? This I got to hear," she giggled. "

"They bet that Ulrich couldn't get Jenny to behave while he and Yumi baby-sit her." Jeremy said. Aelita blinked, remembering the stories Yumi had told her about babysitting.

"I'm going skating!" Odd and Jeremy laughed.

Yumi's 7:00PM

'knock knock' Yumi answered her door.

"Hello Yumi. Ready to lose?" Ulrich asked. She laughed.

"I'm ready to go skating," she said. This time he laughed.

"So you still haven't told me, what great fate awaits me if I lose?" Yumi asked dramatically.

"I'm not telling until I win," he said. She smirked.

"You mean if you win," she said.

"Hey odd, Jeremy and Aelita are all shining their skates as well," he said

"Well, they think you can do this," she said sarcastically. They knocked on the door. "Hello! Jenny just ate; bed by eight; medicines on the counter; number's on the fridge; thank you _so_ much. Got to go. Bye!" the woman said quickly, hurrying out the door. Yumi smiled and laughed lightly.

"Ready to meet jenny?" she asked in an angelic voice. Ulrich laughed.

"Yumi!" They both looked down to see a small blonde attach to Yumi's leg. Her head only reaching about Yumi's hip. "Who are you?" she asked, looking up at Ulrich never loosening her grip. He bent down to her height.

"I'm Yumi's friend, Ulrich," he said.

"Yumi's got a boyfriend! Yumi's got a boyfriend!" she squealed running and jumping on to the couch.

"Cute huh?" Yumi said snatching the little girl out of the air. "Is that funny? Is that funny?" Yumi asked holding the little girl in her lap as she tickled her. Jenny broke Yumi's grip and was right back on her feet.

"Let's play!" she said grabbing Yumi's hand and pulling her up the stairs behind her.

"Oh no. You want to win this bet, you have to help," she said pulling him by the back of the shirt. The hour passed by like days for the 2. The finally got Jenny in bed at 8. "Hmm," Yumi groaned, throwing herself on to the sofa. "Am I dead yet?" she asked with a yawn. Ulrich plopped down next to her.

"I don't know am I?" he ask taking out his cell phone. "Odd? Yeah listen tell Jeremy and Aelita that we're going skating. Yes, well, you never babysat Jenny." He hung up. Yumi smiled.

"That's so sad. Brought to your knees by a four year old," she said. He smirked.

"If I tell you something, you won't laugh and make fun, will you?" he asked.

"Not if you really don't want me to, I wont." she said.

"I cant skate." he said quietly.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"I cant skate," he said with a sigh.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought," she said.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't make fun," he complained.

"Stop whining. I just mean that there's something I can do that you cant," she said.

"Like math?" he grumbled.

"That's not what I meant. You're the soccer pro. I'm lucky if I kick the ball strait. Should I go on?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, please," Ulrich said. She shoved him playfully.

"I'll tell you what. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to skate," she said as the door opened.

"Fine. Come on I'll walk you home." Ulrich said.

"Good night Mrs. Kay, Jenny was an angel." Yumi said.

"Oh good, thank you kids," she replied. As soon as they got outside Ulrich yawned.

"That nap sounds pretty good right about now," he said. Yumi laughed.

"Mo kidding. But then again, I did warn you before we made the bet. I have two witnesses," she said.

"And now I'm sorry I doubted you, or made that stupid bet," he said. She smiled.

"So Aelita's coming. This is going to be fun." Yumi said after they walked a little ways.

"Yeah. It'll be good for Jeremy to have a her here. They only have been out like what? Once?" he asked. Yumi nodded.

"Is odd bringing Sam?" she asked. He thought.

"Hmm. I'll ask him; I really don't know," he said as they neared Yumi's. She laughed as she pulled a piece of red from Ulrich's hair.

"I told you play-doh was a bad idea," she said.

"You taught her the face," he defended.

"What face?" she asked.

"The face you make when things aren't working or when you don't get your way, that everyone breaks to," he said, all in one breath.

"Even you?" she asked. He blushed and looked down at his feet. "Well, as you can see…" he trailed. She laughed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, and see if I can get all of this glitter out of my hair. Another one of you great ideas," she said, unlocking the door.

"I'll go talk to Odd. You know for some reason I have the feeling that your teaching me to skate, and Aelita's teaching Jeremy." He sighed.

"He may surprise us, and you may surprise yourself," she said.

"Don't count on me surprising anyone. Anyway be by to pick you up at seven," he said.

"Night Ulrich."

"Night Yumi."

Odd and Ulrich's Dorm

"Ulrich, you smell like play-doh." Odd said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Shut up Odd," he said, almost falling onto his bed. "Oh, by the way, is Sam coming with us?" he asked.

"I don't know I'll have to call her. What about you, Einstein? Aelita's program ready?" Odd asked. Jeremy held up a disk.

"Yes. Where are we meeting tomorrow anyways?" he asked.

"How about the bench? I'll go get Yumi, you can get Aelita, and if Sam's coming, Odd can get her. I told Yumi seven, so no later than seven-thirty, ok?" Ulrich asked. The boys nodded. "Remind me again why I made this bet?" he asked.

"There's something you wanted from Yumi, and if you won, you'd have got it. She won you- go skating. You won she... what? You have to tell us." Odd demanded.

"I don't think that's it, Odd. And before you say it, it's not my ego, Jeremy," Ulrich said. Then he rolled over on to his stomach and reached into one of his drawers.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Looking for my skates," he replied.

"I thought you said you couldn't skate," Odd said.

"I cant but my dad attempted to teach me," he said. "It didn't work, needless to say. I fell a zillion times is two minutes," he continued.

"That's pretty bad," Jeremy said.

"Hey, don't worry buddy; if anything you'll just make Yumi happy," Odd said.

"And who knows? She might teach you how to skate," Jeremy said.

Yumi's House

"Yes, and we'll be back around dinner time, and since were leaving at nine, that will give me plenty of time to get ready," Yumi told her parents over dinner.

"Who are you going with?" her dad asked.

"The guys, Sam and Aelita," she said.

"Who's Sam?" her mom asked.

"A good friend of odd." she answered. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I'm gonna go see if I can get the rest of this glitter out of my hair." Yumi said standing up from the table.

"Went that well huh?" her dad asked.

"I'm going skating aren't I?" With that, she left.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading my very first chapter! Again I don't own code Lyoko or any other show. R&R!**


	2. Ice Cold!

**Chapter 2: Ice cold **

**Disclaimer: blah blah BLAH! I don't own any show. Hehe yet. Oh well. R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

**A**t seven in the morning, Yumi pulled on a pair of fitted blue jeans and a key-cut black t-shirt. She dug around in her closet until she found her white figure skates, the blades newly polished. "Yumi! Hurry up! Ulrich's here!" her mom yelled up the stairs. Yumi threw her skates into an old brown version of her backpack and took a deep breath. 

"On my way!" she yelled, putting a thin purple hair band around her wrist. She ran down the stairs and smiled slightly. "Hey Ulrich! Where are we meeting the guys? … And where did you get skates?" Yumi asked all in one breath.

He thought for a moment, planning out his answers. "Hi, normal spot, had 'em," he replied. She laughed.

"Well, then. Let's go!" she said. They left to meet the others waiting outside the school.

"Are you going to wear a coat?" Ulrich asked. She shook her head, and he shrugged in reply.

When they got to the bench, Aelita had on a pair of black hip-huggers and a lime green long sleeve t-shirt. Ulrich's hands were shoved into the pockets of his black jacket. The others wore the normal, plus a few earmuffs and gloves. "Can we go now?" Sam asked.

"A little hyper, aren't we, Samantha?" Odd teased. She laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Looks like you guys are the only ones not renting skates," Jeremie said.

"'Kay. Let's go." Yumi said. The six took off to the Talica ice rink. When they got there, Yumi and Ulrich sat down to put on their skates while the others went to rent theirs.

Yumi yanked her laces tight and adjusted her blade guards before stuffing her backpack into an empty locker. She looked down to see Ulrich struggling with his. She smiled inwardly. "They're not tight enough. You'll fall," she chided. He looked up to her through a few pieces of hair hanging in his face.

"I'm going fall anyway," he muttered. She bent down and tightened his laces for him.

"There. Now, let's go." The others were waiting by the door, looking impatient. It was an indoor hockey rink, but it was still empty because of the early hour.

"Ulrich dear, what are you doing here?" an annoying voice called from behind him.

'Not now…' he thought.

"Daddy rented me a whole rink, just for me. Are you going to come? We'll have it all to ourselves!" Sissi said. Yumi wanted to cram her blade guard down Sissi's throat, but bit her tongue.

"Sissi dear, you're stuck up and annoying. I won't be seen skating with you, and I won't be seen talking to you. Good-bye," Ulrich said in a mock-sweet voice. He turned and walked into the rink, and the others followed.

"Well, you ticked her off," Sam said when she finally stopped laughing. When Yumi stepped onto the ice, she turned around in one quick motion as she pulled her hair up into a low ponytail. She pulled the tie tight. A short lock fell over her left eye, and she tried, and failed, to blow it away.

Ulrich looked at the ice a bit nervously. "Come on. I won't let you fall," Yumi promised, reaching out her arms to Ulrich. He took her hands and stepped onto the ice. His legs were shaky as he tried to keep his balance. "See?" she asked, starting to skate backwards. "Stop looking at your feet. You'll either run into something or trip," the girl instructed. She let go of his hands and he skated a little ways by himself.

"Hey, I didn't fall!" he called, excitement tingeing his voice.

"Told you," Yumi smirked. She looked over to Aelita and Jeremie laying in the middle of the ice, laughing. Odd and Sam fell next to them. "Come on!" Yumi said taking his hand again and pulling him behind her.

There was a 'thud' as she fell, bringing him down with her.

"Ouch! I thought you said you weren't going to let me fall," Ulrich complained.

"Sorry, I tripped," she defended.

"No, you didn't you just wanted me to fall," Ulrich shot back. She was still cracking up.

"I said I was sorry!" Yumi yelled standing up. She reached down, helping him up, causing her to fall back down and start laughing again.

"Hey, you guys, we're going to get something to eat. You two coming?" Odd asked.

"I think I'm gonna stay and skate a while," Yumi said, finally able to stop laughing long enough to stand up.

"Yeah me, too," Ulrich said.

"Suit yourselves." Odd shrugged, following Sam out the door.

"Come on, Jeremie, I'm starving," Aelita sang, dragging the blonde boy off the ice. The door shut behind them.

"She acts like she hasn't eaten in months," Ulrich sighed. They both started laughing again. Yumi stood and skated backwards a bit. She did a few jumps, a turn, and one or two spins. "Where did you learn to skate?" Ulrich asked. Yumi stopped next to him.

"My older cousin. You remember how I told you about Caleb? He taught me the same way I'm teaching you," she explained. They skated, fell, and laughed at each other for twenty minutes be for slumping against a wall.

"You know, we're the same height in skates," Ulrich said sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

"I didn't even notice," Yumi replied. He laughed.

"We should probably meet the guys in the food court," the brunette suggested. The black-haired girl nodded. She stood, heading towards the rink exit.

"The door is stuck," she frowned, trying to slide it open.

"Watch out, weakling," he joked. She stepped aside. "… It _is_ stuck," he said after a few seconds of pulling on the door. He took out his cell phone, dialing his roommate's number. "Hey Odd? Yeah, we're kinda stuck." He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant." Yumi took his phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Let me talk to Jer," she barked. "Hello? Listen, the temperature is dropping, and the door is frozen shut." There was a pause. "I don't know, check and see. 'Kay, thanks." She hung up and puffed out a cheek in annoyance. "Xana has activated a tower. Odd and Aelita are on their way to Lyoko," she informed him, sliding down the wall again. "We're stuck here until they deactivate it." She watched him as he took a seat beside her.

"So? They'll get us out of here in time," he sighed.

"You really think so?" she asked. He nodded. "At the rate the temperature is falling, in ten minutes we'll have hypothermia and in fifteen our bodies will start to shut down." Ulrich paled slightly.

"See, you should have worn a coat," he said, trying to lighten things.


	3. time stops

Chapter 3: Time stops Disclaimer: I own code lyoko. No I don't but I wanted to wake you up. Hehe.  
Ulrich: I think it worked.  
Renayumi04: be QUIET!  
(Ulrich hides)  
Renayumi04: hehe. Anyways R&R. I don't use death threats but I can start;) (kidding)

Factory "ok ready guys?" Jeremy's voice boomed in the scanner room as Aelita and odd stepped into the scanners. "transfer odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" 'thud' "ow I hate that part." Aelita said standing up. "ready to go princess." odd asked. She nodded and they took off toward the tower. "odd you have 3 blocks on your right." Jeremy said. Odd turned to see the incoming blocks. "thanks chief." he said fire 5 arrows. "hey Ulrich hang in there. Odd and Aelita are on their way to the tower." Jeremy said as Ulrich's number came up on the computer screen.

Talica ice rink "yumi?" Ulrich put his arm around her. "don't worry their almost there." he said. She tried to smile as her teeth chattered. "yumi your shaking." Ulrich said taking off his coat. "I'm cold." she said. He laid his coat across them. "thanks." she said sighing at the slight warmth of his jacket. "yeah no prob." Ulrich said. "I think I'll take a nap." yumi said laying her head on his chest. "yumi ya got to stay awake ok? Stay with me." he said. "it's to cold." she shivered. He put his other arm around her. "we're gonna get out of here."   
Lyoko "I'm in the tower Jeremy." Aelita said as she entered her password. Her name registered on the screen. "return to the past now."   
Yumi smiled as she felt the warmth on her face. She opened her eyes slowly. A wall. So fir miler yet so alien. "bout time sleeping beauty." ( that sounds like odd.) she turned over. Standing in front of her was Jeremy and odd. She looked down at her side. Ulrich's jacket. Then it hit her. She was on the floor of Ulrich's dorm. He lie sleeping next to her. "what happened?" she asked sitting up. Jeremy took a deep breath. "the space/time transfer was infected by a numeral freeze virus and stopped the transfer locking us in a time stop." he said. "in English?" yumi asked raising an eyebrow. "xana broke time." he clarified. "what?! Ulrich wake up xana broke time!" she yelled. "what?" he asked sleepily sitting up. "pretty much time is frozen around us." odd said. Jeremy nodded. "everything went back in time then froze." he said. Ulrich and yumi leaned against each other. "why am I so tired?" yumi asked putting a hand on her head. "normally when we go back in time it restores our energy and undoes injuries. Is your case it just got rid of the hypothermia because of the time stop, and put you here with Ulrich." Jeremy said. "Aelita's still on lyoko, and Jeremy and I were in his dorm." odd said. Ulrich nodded. "what about Sam?" yumi asked. "frozen like everyone else." odd said. "can we fix this?" Ulrich asked. "yup we were just waiting for you two ta wake up." Jeremy said. Ulrich could feel Yumi's almost limp body still pressed against his side. "ya strong enough yumi?" he asked. She nodded with her head still on his shoulder. "good then lets go." odd said.

The gang decided to walk through the tunnel because of yumi and Ulrich who were, absent mindedly, holding hands. "Jeremy do they realize what they're doing?" odd whispered. Jeremy smiled. "I think they're still in shock." he whispered back.

Yumi's pov We walked down the tunnel for what seemed like and hour. With my head on Ulrich's shoulder holding his hand I've never felt safer. When people think, "I wish time would stop." I don't think this is what they had in mind, but still.

Ulrich's pov Does she know I'm holding her hand or that her head's on my shoulder? She looked and smiled at me. Ok so maybe she does. I smile back.

Normal pov "go down to the scanners guys. Aelita's waiting." Jeremy said as the elevator stopped at the supercalculater. It went down another floor. "ok you guys can get into the scanners now." Jeremy's voice boomed. "transfer odd. Transfer yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner odd. Scanner yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"   
Lyoko "hey guys!" Aelita yelled running over to them. "we have to deactivate 5 towers. One in the forest region, one in the desert region, one in the polar region and 2 in the mountain region." she informed them. "lets get started." odd said. "wait what's the catch?" yumi asked. "oh say 60 minutes before your all stuck here forever." Aelita giggled as their mouths dropped open. "well we better hurry." she said. "watch out. Hornets at 3o'clock." Jeremy warned. "I got it. Take Aelita to the tower." Ulrich said drawing his sword. "careful." yumi called over her shoulder. "triplicate." he yelled. "shhinnk! Shink!" he killed two. (where did the last one…) "ow." a beam hit him in the shoulder. "97 life points." Jeremy said. "shink." he killed the last one. "good job Ulrich the others are waiting for you in the tower. Your heading for the mountain region." Jeremy said. Ulrich ran to the tower. "ready to make the jump you guys?" Aelita asked as Ulrich entered the tower. The 4 yelled and hollered as they jumped form the platform. "ok guys 2 mega tanks are waiting for you." Jeremy said. "Ulrich stay here with Aelita." odd said. "come on yumi." they stepped out of the tower. An orange/reddish beam shot. Odd dived out of the way as yumi threw her fan. "hey chief where's the other one?" odd asked. "9 o'clock" Jeremy said. A beam hit yumi. "careful yumi 80 life points." Jeremy said. Odd hit the tank with an arrow. "thanks odd." yumi said. "yeah no prob." he said running back to get Ulrich and Aelita from the tower. "we have to go to the next plateau." Aelita said pointing to a far off tower. The others nodded.

Well that's it for this chapter. In the next chapter see if they stop xana and restart time. Ulrich: can I talk now?  
Renayumi04: I guess.  
Ulrich: thank you. R&R so Rena doesn't hurt people.  
(Wap)  
Renayumi04: hehe. R&& peps!  
Funfacts That "virus" that stopped time I made up so it would sound really techy. Tell me what you think. 


	4. never quit

Chapter 4: Never quit Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko. Oh yeah and isn't the new season starting some time this week? R&R. maybe you forgot what that means. Read and review. All you have to do is hit the button that says go. K? good.  
Yumi: if they don't review don't write anymore.  
Renayumi04: owww good idea. What she said.  
Ulrich: then what are you gonna do? You have no life.  
(yumi and renayumi04 hit Ulrich)  
Aelita: on with the show!

Lyoko The gang walked a little ways. Yumi shrieked and put her hands on her knees. "yumi what's wrong?" Ulrich asked rushing to her side. Yumi put an arm across her ribs. "Jeremy what's wrong with her?" Ulrich asked a little more frantic. "yumi has a fractured rib from falling." he replied after typing something in a screen below Yumi's card. She forced her self to stand. "it's just bruised." she said starting to walk. "come on we don't have much time!" she barked. The boys shrugged and followed behind the girls. They got to the next 2 towers with little or no problem. When they got to the polar region they ran into blocks. 16 to be exact. "hide Aelita." odd yelled readying his arm. Yumi opened her fan and Ulrich drew his sword.

In the tower "Jeremy how much more data needs to be recovered?" Aelita asked. "only one tower after this." he said. When she walked out of the tower the gang lay panting on the ground. "ah need a little rest?" Aelita asked. The boys nodded. Yumi stood up. "no we need to keep moving." she walked into the tower. "what is her deal?" Ulrich asked. "don't worry. She'll tell us if she needs to." odd said patting his friend on the back. "or we can just bug the crap out of her until she tells us." Ulrich said as they walked into the tower. Odd laughed. "ok guys only one more tower." Aelita said when the boys finally got onto the platform. "it's in the forest region." the others nodded and made their last jump. "ok. Odd 75 life points, Ulrich 78 life points, yumi 60 life points, Aelita 98 life points. One tower 6 blocks, 2 hornets, 1 roadster, oh and 5 minutes." Jeremy said as the gang walked out of the tower. Yumi threw her fan hitting an unsuspecting block. At the same time Ulrich drew his sword and took out the 2 hornets. "yumi behind you!" odd yelled taking out the roadster reading his attack on yumi. "thanks odd. Second time today." yumi said. "Aelita go." Ulrich said cutting another block in half. "you guys 2 minutes!" Jeremy warned.

Ok it was kinda short but the next ones even shorter. Please R&R. I'll be your bestest friend forever and ever.  
Odd: I thought you wanted them to review.  
Renayumi04: odd do you still want to keep your part? Cause I could kill you off and let herb be part of the gang.  
Odd: you cant do that.  
Jeremy: it's her story.  
Yumi: odd would you shut up so she'll write some more?  
Ulrich: actually she just needs to type it.  
Yumi: how did you know that?  
Aelita: she already said it.  
Yumi: ohh.  
Renayumi04: ahh guys? That's it for this chappie.  
All: R&R PLEASE! 


	5. winner take all

Chapter 5: winner take all Disclaimer: (yawn) I'm tired so I'm gonna let my editor Jupiter girl (who is also my lil' sis) type cause today is her birthday. (and I'm tired)  
Ulrich: happy birthday Jupiter girl: they have to do what I say?  
Renayumi04: if they value their lives.  
(Jupiter girl smiles evilly)  
Yumi: should we be afraid?  
Aelita: Jeremy if we run will she catch us?  
Renayumi04: no but I might. She's just typing this one short chappie while I take a shower now EVERYONE SHUT UP.  
ODD: on with the show Renayumi04:thank you odd. Have a cookie.  
(odd smiles)

"yumi 39 ah 39 no ah 29. Ohh stop moving." Jeremy yelled as yumi got hit from all sides. She closed her fan. " Ulrich count to ten then move." she yelled Using her telekinesis she moved a huge bolder killing two blocks. " yumi duck!" he yelled jumping to kill a hornet. " Ulrich 45." Jeremy said. " laser arrow." odd said taking out the jumping hornet. " odd 50." Jeremy said. " two more you guys Aelita's almost done in the tower." he continued.   
Aelita I'm almost finished collecting data." she said to Jeremy. " how much more time?" she asked. " one min." he said typing. " 59, 58,57, 56..." " DONE!" she yelled entering her password. "return to the past now!"   
Jupiter girl: Rena! I'm done get in here!  
Jeremy: I think she fell asleep on the couch.  
Jupiter girl: got any ice water?  
(Ulrich smiles evilly and hands her a bucket)  
Yumi: she's gonna kill you.  
Odd: can I sell tickets?  
Aelita: odd shut up.  
Jeremy: lets just end the chapter without her.  
(renayumi04 screams in back round)  
Ulrich: to late.  
Yumi: run!  
(renayumi04 enters room soaked)  
Renayumi04: where did they go? I have a present for Ulrich.  
(holds up stick)  
Hehe R&R PEPS! THANK YOU! (o and soo sorry but this had to be short so the next one could make sence. you'll see.) 


	6. unexpected guest

Chapter 6: unexpected guests

Hey! Yeah I know I used this chapter name for one of my sailor moon chapters but o well it fits so GET OVER IT.  
Ulrich: do you have anger problems?  
Renayumi04: nah I'm just really board cause it's only ten to twelve.  
Yumi: Odd's not even awake yet.  
Renayumi04: well Ulrich and Jupiter girl know how to wake him up.  
Jeremy: where did Aelita go?  
(Odd screams in back round)  
(Aelita comes running into the room and locks the door behind her)  
Aelita: Odd's up.  
Ulrich: aww man it was my turn.  
Yumi: stop wining.  
Renayumi04: I'll go get him.  
(Aelita hides behind Jeremy)  
(Rena opens door)  
Odd: Aelita? come here.  
Jeremy: can we just start the chapter without killing anyone?  
Ulrich: fine   
School "looks like everything's back to normal." Ulrich said as yumi joined him on the bench. "almost everything." odd said giving him an "I-know-what-your-thinking." glance. "what are you talking about odd?" Ulrich asked. "you know exactly what I'm talking about. We seen you two." odd replied. Ulrich and yumi looked at each other with a look of "what?" on their faces. Then the events of that day hit them and they blushed and looked away. " oh just stop it. You both know the other likes you so will you just stop being so shy?" Jeremy asked. They each turned a deeper shade of crimson. "what ever Romeo. We have all had a very long week." Ulrich said as the color of his face turned back to what it was suppose to be. "speaking of week, you have been promising me a sparing session all week." yumi said returning to her color as well. "I really don't feel like getting beat up for the 8th time this month." he sighed. She made the best puppy dog eyes she could. "please?" she asked. "fine." she kicked of her shoes and stood up. "good odd and Jeremy can watch so they can see how bad I kick your butt." he rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes as well. "one condition." she nodded. "no hits to the face of the neck." she nodded again. "go!" odd shouted. Kick punch turn jump hit dodge hit kick kick spin turn duck dodge dodge kick turn punch. This went on for a few more minutes. 'thud' yumi hit the ground with Ulrich on top of her. He pushed her shoulders to the ground. "I win." he said. "how did you pin me?" she asked trying to break his grip. "I've practiced with you for almost a year. I know you better than you think." he answered. "but you just said…you can get off now." she said. He shook his head. "nope you got to find a way out of it." he said. Yumi smiled wickedly. She raised her knees fast in to his stomach. He sat up gasping for air. Now it was her turn. The threw him backwards and pinned his shoulders. "now who's stuck?" she asked laughing. "what are you doing?" asked and annoying voice. (great) "beating Ulrich at his own game." yumi answered as Ulrich still tried to break her grip which was stronger than her thought. "why don't you get off? You won." Sissi said a slight jealous. "cause when I do he'll pin me again." yumi said still laughing at Ulrich. "no I wont. You win" he said. "fine." yumi stood up and turned to face odd and Jeremy who were clapping. "thank you. Thank you." she laughed. 'thud' she was on the ground again. Ulrich held her arms down and sat on his knees on her legs so she couldn't hit him in the stomach again. "what are you doing?" she asked. "I won!" she continued. "you trusted me? Yumi, I'm very disappointed in you." he said. Then she had an idea. She closed her eyes and relaxed every muscle in her body. "what are you doing?" he asked. No answer. "yumi?" she slowed her breathing for the affect. "yum snap out of it." he said loosening his grip. She didn't move. He got off her and snapped his fingers in her face. 'thud' before he knew it he was on his back again. "sucker." she laughed again. "Ulrich I don't get it. Why do you spend all you time with her fighting when you could take me to the movies." Sissi complained. Ulrich didn't answer. "no fair you played off my weak spot." he said trying to break her grip on his shoulders. Again. "oh I'm you weak spot?" she teased. He blushed. (this is fun.) she thought. "well if you were….I mean if I hurt you I'd feel kinda bad." he stammered. "I'm done. Got it?" he nodded. She shook her head and stood up. "you were me out." she said sitting on the bench. "now what did you want Sissi" Ulrich asked sitting down next to yumi. " I want to know WHY you hang out with these LOSERS. It would do wonders for your reputation if you went out with me." Sissi said sitting down a little to close to him. As she did he scooted towards yumi. "you mean your reputation. Oh and I cant take you to the movies because I promised to take yumi skating." Ulrich said putting an arm around yumi. She fought no to blush. "well, tss, I……ahh!" she stormed away. Ulrich took his arm back and turned to yumi. "thanks." he said. She smiled. "awwww." add and Jeremy said in unison. "would you two quit! Or do we have to get on you about Aelita and Sam?" yumi asked. Ulrich smiled. "She has a point. I mean come on Jeremy you so pushed her on purpose." he said. Odd laughed. "you to tail boy. Always coming to Sam's rescue." yumi said folding her hands under her chin and batting her eyes. "what ever you two. Do we have to look you in a closet until you promise to go out?" odd asked. "yumi-hime? Is that you?" a voice asked from behind her. Her face lit up. "Lee!" she shot off the bench and hugged him. "lee-chan I missed you so0o0o much." she said. "what are you doing her?" she asked when they finally let go. Ulrich paled a little. "didn't your parents tell you? They were bringing you to visit but I decided to

you instead." he said. "oh come here I want you to meet my friends. This is Ulrich and Jeremy. Oh and he's odd." yumi said. The boys waved as she said their names. "he doesn't look odd. I mean other than the purple in his hair." lee said. "ah lee that's his name. Anyways you guys this is lee. He lived next door to me when I lived in Japan." yumi said. Lee nodded. "which one is your boyfriend?" he asked. Jeremy and odd pointed to Ulrich who throw them both death glares. Yumi laughed and punched him playfully. "be nice." she growled. "this is gonna be a fun month." he said. Her eyes lit up. "a whole month?" she asked. He nodded. "yumi was like my little sister when we were younger. I didn't have any siblings so I always teased her." lee explained to the boys. "yumi now that your stay we can lock you guys in the closet." odd said. Ulrich stomped his foot. "ahh right. Anyways I'm gonna be boarding here for a while." lee said. "what room do you have?" Jeremy asked. Lee handed him a piece paper. "this is the dorm right next to Ulrich and Odd's" Jeremy said handing it back. "come on we'll show you where it is." yumi said cheerfully taking the lead. Ulrich let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "you didn't think that that was her boyfriend did you?" odd asked. "what did you think after her reaction?" Ulrich responded. "just how much she likes you and the fact he asked who her boyfriend was." odd answered. "you know what odd sometimes you scare me with how smart you can be with this sort of thing." Ulrich said. "hey it doesn't take Einstein over here to figure it out." odd continued. "I think she enjoyed being pinned. Did you see her face?" Jeremy teased. "don't push it." Ulrich growled. "don't let her go if you lover her, which we know you do. Ask her to the dance." odd said before running to catch up with lee and yumi. "you know he's right don't you?" Jeremy asked. "I'll ask her. Give me a day or so." Ulrich said. "scared?" Jeremy asked. "oh just a little." he laughed   
Hi that's it for another chapter. The next one is being typed right now.  
Jeremy: RENA!  
(Jeremy comes running into the room)  
Renayumi04: what?  
Jeremy: you got 2 reviews!  
Renayumi04: really COOL!  
Fun facts Lee is based of my older cuz Aaron because he's cool. He is a real goof so that means so is lee. (Aaron's jenny's older brother)  
StarRobin4everandever- thank you thank you thank you. That is the nicest review I have ever gotten. (I wrote glitter and got some nice ones) I have read some of your stories to and review all of them. I think. If I forgot they were really good.  
doggiegal- thank you. So glad you think so. (thanks for reviewing glitter as well.) As always R&R This chapter is dedicated to

StarRobin4everandever & doggiegal My very first reviewers!!! 


	7. dorms

Chapter 7: Dorms Disclaimer: zzz code lyoko zzz sailor moon zzz not mine.  
(Aelita and Ulrich smile evilly)  
Yumi: don't even think about it.  
Ulrich/Aelita: what?  
Jeremy: Rena get up.  
Renayumi04: hmm? Oh right.  
Odd: its 10:30 am. Your suppose to be writing.  
Renayumi04: sorry. Shezz.  
Aelita: the story.  
Renayumi04: here it is chapter 7! Happy?  
Ulrich: write!  
Renayumi04: now who has anger problems?

"tada!" yumi said opening the door to lee's dorm room. It was similar to odd and Ulrich's room but it only had one bed. Lee dropped his back pack on his bed and started to unpack the bags lying next to his closet. "I brought pictures." he said. She opened the bag. "ya think." she laughed. Yumi opened a photo album. "Tally!" she squealed. "you guys come here." the boys came and sat around her on the floor. She turned the book towards them. "this is his dog tally." she said pointing to a golden retriever. "what's this?" yumi asked pointing to a picture of a bunch of kids piled on top of each other. "that's my birthday party. By the way thanks for the card." lee said folding another shirt. "oh look you guys that's my old house. I cant believe you kept this picture." she said frowning. "what one?" he asked. "the one of us when we were little." she replied. Lee smiled. "I love that picture." he said "let me see." Ulrich said taking the album. "awwww." all the boys said at once. Yumi crossed her arms. "I thought he burned it." she huffed. "you were so cute." odd said. "aww yumi why would he burn it?" Jeremy asked. "because this happens when people look at it." she answered. Ulrich handed it back to her. "who are they?" he asked pointing to 2 adults standing in the back round. "Aunt mia and uncle jay." she said a little bit happier. There was a knock on the door. "could someone get that?" lee asked. "I got it." Ulrich said standing up. "hello Ulrich dear. I thought I saw a new student come in here." sissi's voice drowned from the hall way. Lee came to sit with the gang on the floor. "this is Sissi she's evil." odd warned. The others laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." he said. He walked over to the door. "can I help you? Sissi right?" lee asked as Ulrich went back into the room to sit next to yumi. "maybe I can help you get away from these losers." sis replied. Ulrich opened his mouth to say something but yumi clasped her hand over it. "let him handle this. Trust me he's good at it." she whispered taking her hand back. "losers? You aren't calling my sister and her friends losers are you?" lee asked. "SISTER!? Yumi said nothing of a brother!" Sissi shrieked. "yes well we haven't seen each other since she moved. Now you didn't answer my question." he continued. She opened her mouth but couldn't get any words out. "good bye Sissi." lee said closing the door in her face. "that was to funny." Jeremy said after the laughter died down. "I know. Did you see the look on her face? I wish I had my camera." yumi said fighting another laughing fit. "did you 2 always have this much fun?" Ulrich asked. They nodded. "this is defiantly gonna be a fun month." odd said. Jeremy nodded. "I'll catch up with you later guys. I promised I'd call Aelita." he said grabbing his things. "Bye." the group said in unison. "who's Aelita?" lee asked. "Jeremy's girlfriend." odd said. "does that make you the odd one out." lee asked. "of course not. He has Sam." yumi said. "don't bring her into this fan girl." odd growled. "fan girl?" lee said raising an eyebrow. "long story." yumi said playfully shot Odd's death glare back at him. "well I'm glad you found friends when you moved here." lee said. "I don't know what I'd do with out them." yumi said taking her attention away from odd. "you would still be sane." Ulrich said patting her on the back. "there's that. Let me rephrase that. I don't know what they'd do with out me." she laughed. "maybe a strange question but how's the fighting skills coming?" lee asked. Ulrich held his ribs. " oh it's coming." he said. "same old yumi." lee chuckled. "you mean she's always been like this?" Ulrich asked. Lee nodded. Yumi cleared her throat. "talking about me like I'm not here." she said singsongedly. .:I kinda made that word up:. The boys grinned. "sorry." they said. "well lee we'll let you finish unpacking." yumi said hugging him again. "I'm so glad you came." she said. "so am I. We'll do something fun later I promise." he said closing the door as the 3 walked into the hall way. "I got to…ah go feed kiwi. In Jeremy's room." odd said taking off leaving them alone. "they set us up." Ulrich said. "again." yumi laughed. "but do we mind?" she asked. He shook his head. "do you think they'll ever give it up?" she asked. "this isn't the first time and it wont be the last." he said. "um yumi now that your not leaving do you want to do something tonight. That way Jeremy and odd wont lock us In the closet and….ah" Ulrich stammered. She smiled. "Ulrich your rambling. I'd love to." she said. "really?" she nodded. "where do you want to go?" she asked. "well I did tell sissi we were going skating……" he started. "oh that sounds like fun." she laughed. "maybe and outdoor rink?" "not a bad idea!" Ulrich laughed. She took his hand. "come on we'll get your skates.

Jeremy's dorm (no Odd's not there)  
"hey Aelita how are your programs coming?" Jeremy asked. "I found an auto counter so xana cant freeze time." she said with a warm smile. "you don't need that." Jeremy said. She looked confused. "why?" she asked. "because xana will not exist in 10 minutes." he said. The look on her face never changed. "Jeremy have you lost your mind the virus……………..you didn't!" she squealed. He just smiled. "no way! Jeremy I wish I could hug you right now." she said. "like I said. 10 minutes." he stood up from the computer. "I'll see you in the scanner room."

Well was it good? R&R Jeremy: Rena the last chapters were big hits! You got 2 more reviews!  
Renayumi04 COOL Fun facts Ok tally, jay and mia were names I made up. Lee is MINE no touch without asky.  
doggiegal- thanks. Keep reading Kayrana- thank you. I write those little bits at the beginning to keep my self occupied. And yes SAILOR MOON DOES ROCK. don't believe me. You should see my room. It's full of pictures and movies. I was sailor moon in 2nd grade and queen serenity this year J. my little neighbor thought I was the tooth fairy. Grr.  
Yumi-Ulrich4ever- you really think i'm talented? thanks! no ones ever called anything i'v written amazing. that means alot to me. tears  
p.s i found out how to fix my font.  
Anyways R&R. 


	8. fun times

Chapter 7: fun times Disclaimer: I do not own anything. O wait yes I do. I own lee and jenny.  
Lee: it's 7:00pm shouldn't you be off the computer? You've been on since 10am.  
Renayumi04: do you want to get paid?  
Yumi: if you don't pay him, give me his pay check.  
Ulrich: can we just start?  
Odd: we didn't need death threats. Rena got more reviews Jeremy: your biggest reviewer is StarRobin4everandever.  
Aelita: CAN WE PLEASE START NOW? SAVE THE REVEIWS FOR FUN FACTS!  
Jeremy: someone needs a nap.  
(Aelita give Jeremy a death glance)  
Ulrich: yumi go get the popcorn.  
Renayumi04: hehe guys. Guys. GUYS!!. We're starting.

"aww and you even laced your own skates." yumi joked. Ulrich laughed. "did you see all the lights the city put up around the ice?" he asked. She nodded. "come on." he took her hand running .:of the best you can run in skates:. Onto the ice. "wow your getting better." she said as they started to skate faster to the music. The music played for about 15 minutes when the dj came over the loud speaker. "we're gonna slow it down far a couples skate now." he announced. Sissi came flying across the ice. "take my hand and skate fast." he whispered when he noticed Sissi. She laughed but did it anyways. Sissi stood in the center of the rink. arms crossed. "watch this." yumi said letting go of Ulrich's hand. She whispered something to Sissi. Her eyes lit up and she raced off the ice. "what ever you said she liked." Ulrich said suspiciously. Yumi grinned big. "I told her Theo was watching in the stands with no one to skate with." she giggled. "looks like everyone gets a happy ending." he said pointing over his shoulder to Aelita and Jeremy just stepping on to the ice. She put her head down on his shoulder. "to good to be true." she sighed. "what is?" he laughed. "my whole family is together. Lee, you, Jeremy, Aelita, odd, even Sam." she said. "we're your family?" she nodded. "the people who love me are my family." she replied. He smiled. 'thud' "odd!" Sam whined. "Jeremy!" Aelita yelled. The now pile of people consisted of odd Ulrich yumi Jeremy Aelita sam and lee. "told ya we'd do something fun." lee said untangling him self from the pile. Ulrich stood up helping yumi up as he did. "hey Jeremy I one the bet! Our plan worked!" odd said skating around Jeremy in a childish manner. " ok so it was a better plan than locking them In a closet. Their together that's all that matters." Jeremy said helping Aelita up. "see I knew one of them was your boyfriend." lee said ruffling Yumi's hair a bit. " family. Even if it is a bit dysfunctional." yumi laughed. Lee sniffed and pretended to dry his eyes. "little Yumi's all grown up with a husband." lee said. "shut up." she growled. "wait till your dad fines out. How many kids you gonna have like nine?" her mouth dropped open. "you wouldn't!" he smiled evilly. "watch me." with a bound she took off after him. Ulrich cupped his hands over his mouth. "watch out for her right hook!" he warned. The others laughed. "so Aelita what are you doing here?" odd asked. "aren't you worried about x-a-n-a?" she looked up to Jeremy with a smile. "if he were still alive." she said. "your serious?" Ulrich asked. She nodded. The 2 boys hugged her at the same time. "that's awesome Aelita!" odd said. Jeremy cleared his throat. "she's all yours Romeo." Ulrich said grabbing yumi by the arm before she could tackle lee. "come on." he said. "you can kill him later you promised to skate with me. She smiled him then looked back over her shoulder. "you got lucky lee." she said. "what's Aelita doing here?" she asked after they skated a ways. "staying." Ulrich said simply. "your kidding." she said. He shook his head. "JEREMY!!" She yelled. "what?" he asked coming up behind her. "way-to-go Einstein!" Jeremy smiled. "where is she stay?" yumi asked excitedly. "she is boarding at the school on a full scholarship." Jeremy said. "that is so coo Aelita." yumi continued. 'zip' a snow ball hit Ulrich in the side of the head. 'zip! Zip' another one hit Aelita and then yumi. "what are they doing?!" Aelita asked alarmed. Jeremy chuckled lightly. "it's a snowball fight. Just for fun. Pick up snow and throw it." he explained. Odd lee dam Sissi and Theo launched more snowballs at Ulrich yumi Jeremy and Aelita. .: I wrote all that so you know the teams:. "fire!" yumi yelled hitting odd and lee in the face. "this looks like fun." Aelita said hitting Theo. "Ahhh!" odd screamed as he and Sam got pummeled by Jeremy and Ulrich's snowballs. The fight continued until it was dark. Yumi and Aelita sat on a bench and took off their skates. Yumi brushed most of the snow out of her hair. Aelita, however, did surprisingly well dodging the flying snow and was considerably dry. Sam and Ulrich collapsed on a snow bank near the bench. Odd and Theo were still skating and Sissi and Jeremy were counting how many hot chocolates to get from the snack bar. "next time we get jenny on our team." Ulrich huffed still out of breath. "where did lee go?" yumi asked. "he went to change out of his wet close." Aelita said. "does that mean we one?" Ulrich asked. The girls laughed. "tell everyone that we're going to my house to warm up." yumi said. "why are you being so nice to sissi? You two hate each other." Ulrich said. Yumi shrugged. "maybe if we're nicer to her she'll lose the bratty attitude." she explained. The 9 walked back to Yumi's hot coco in hand. There was already a fire lit in the fireplace. .: I don't know if yumi has a fireplace but in my story she does so get over it:. They kicked off their shoes and spread out on the living room floor. They watched tv, talked, but mostly fought over who had one the snowball fight. With in an hour they had all fallen asleep. Mrs. Ishyama turned off the tv. Carefully stepping over the slumbering teens she closed the glass doors on the fire place. "call the school and tell the head master that his daughter is spending the night here." she whispered to her husband. "don't Sissi and Yumi's friends hate each other though?" he asked. She nodded. "I think they did. Maybe they are all a little more mature than we thought." she answered.

Well that is it for this chappie.  
Odd: can I go to bed now?  
Renayumi04: yes odd go to bed Ulrich: come on lets go you guys. Its 8 already.  
Jeremy: Rena hurry up and do the fun facts already.  
Renayumi04: okay ok don't rush me. Jezze.  
Fun facts StarRobin4everandever- did you really think I would give yumi a boyfriend? I mean other than Ulrich a course. Hehe keep reviewing.  
doggiegal- thank you. 


	9. wake up call

Chapter 8: wake up call Hello again! Thank you so much for reviewing. It keeps me busy. People tell me to hurry so I do. Yesterday I got 3 more chapters typed and posted. Today I hope to get two.  
Aelita: and dragging us out of bed at 9:30 in the morning will help?  
Yumi: we should go wake the guys up.  
Renayumi04: or we can not and I'll give you guys their paychecks cause they didn't show up.  
Aelita: that works.  
Yumi: I'm in.  
Renayumi04: good. On with the chapter.  
7:30 "yumi." a voice called. "yumi. Yumi get up your worse than odd. get up." it was Ulrich. Yumi partially opened her eyes. "5 more minutes." she wined turning over. Ulrich tickled the back of her neck. "stop!" she wined again. "get up." Ulrich said. "fine. What time is it anyways?" she ask hitting his hand away from her. "7:30" Aelita said. Yumi sat up rubbing her eyes. "did we fall asleep again?" she asked. "yup" Jeremy said. " I got to go change." she said standing up. "Sissi your dad knows you're here. Yumi's parents called him last night." Theo said shaking Sissi in attempt to wake her up. "what is with them Sam refuses to get up too." odd said. Aelita laughed. "you guys can wake them up the same way yumi woke me up my first day here." she said. She turned on the TV hit the mute button and turned the volume up to 100. Then she turned the mute off. Both girls shot up covering their ears. Aelita turned the TV off again. "remind me to use that when odd wont wake up." Ulrich laughed. Sam yawned. "that's not fair it's to early." she complained. "really! Unless there's like a fire I should have slept to at least 8." Sissi said. Lee laughed. "it's 7:30. Guess the snowball fight was longer than we thought." he said. "breakfast you guys!" Yumi's dad called from the kitchen. "yumi hurry up!" Ulrich yelled. She came running down the hall. "sorry." she said. She was now wearing a blue shirt with white sleeves. The front read, "luck has nothing to do with it." in white letters. She also wore a pair of dark blue blue jeans. "what are we having anyways she asked as they walked into the kitchen. At the table 9 places were set. "dig in guys."   
Ok short chappie. I know. Today we already have a foot of snow and it's only 10 am. Hehe. I'm going sledding!  
Fun facts The story is not I repeat not over. I just had to update cause I'm afraid I'll lose all my papers. I do that a lot. You'll find out soon (if you don't know already) what "hime" means Yumi-Ulrich4ever-thanks so0o much. This was just a hobby for vacation and it turned out to be a lot more. People really like my writings. How cool is that!  
Silver-Moon-Tiger-Demoness- thanks a lot. Oh and I love your pen name. Keep reading.  
Odd: hey how come no one woke us up.  
(girls whistle)  
Odd: 0,o (girls whistle faster)  
Odd: what did I miss.  
All: bye odd.  
(girls run out of room) 


	10. after

Chapter 9: after Key ….:my babbling.  
Disclaimer: Aelita owns code lyoko Aelita: no I don't.  
Renayumi04: I know but I needed a better disclaimer than. "I don't own anything." Jeremy: where is everyone?  
Renayumi04: outside in the snow.  
Aelita: ooow I want to go in the snow too.  
Jeremy: it's cold. I'm warning you.  
Aelita: fine you stay here and I'll go.  
(Aelita walks out of room)  
(5 seconds later she walks back in room)  
Aelita: ok snow is cold Jeremy: told ya.  
(Jeremy gets hit by snowball)  
Jeremy: where did that come from?  
Renayumi04: hehe. On with the chapter.

Yumi's pov 2 days after our snowball fight I caught something. I don't know what it is. I don't care. My head is pounding and I have a fever of like 200. (ok maybe only 100 but owell) I even let my dad pull my hair up cause I was to tired to lift my arms. I slept most of today. It is almost 3. 'knock knock' the door. Oh do I try to answer or pretend I'm asleep. "come in!" I managed. Ulrich and lee walked in. "I'm sick." I said covering most of my face with my blanket. (all but my eyes) "so we've noticed. "lee said   
Normal pov "how ya feeling?" Ulrich asked. "….I'm better… than last night.." yumi answered. "I have a high temp. though." Ulrich smiled goofy at her. "stop I feel not to mention look terrible and you laugh." she said..er..wined. "sorry." he laughed. "listen. Aelita Sissi and Sam are going shopping and when you're feeling better they're dragging you with them." he explained. Lee sat on the edge of Yumi's bed. "you look terrible yumi. When was the last time you had a shower?" lee asked. She kicked him from under the blanket. "give me a break. I took a shower last night but I've been I bed all day today so I didn't get the chance." she said closing her eyes. "you know I don't give breaks." lee joked. "we'll let you get some rest." Ulrich said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "feel better soon." he said before grabbing lee's shirt sleeve and pulling him out the door behind him. "aww that was so sweet." lee joked Ulrich's pov Was that the right thing to do? Especially in front of lee? O well better than odd. Hehe. I hope she gets better soon she looks miserable. "bye Mrs. Ishyama." I said walking out the door. "thanks for checking on her boys." we nodded. I kept an evil eye on lee as we walked out so he didn't open his mouth.  
Normal pov "I'm really not that mean." lee said as the boys walked out of Yumi's. " I know but I was just making sure." Ulrich joked. "thanks" lee laughed. He looked over to Ulrich. "don't worry about her. A virus wont bring her down. She's a fighter." he said. He could tell that Ulrich was worried. He nodded. "she wasn't kidding she has a real high temp. Her face was hot." Ulrich said as they walked into the dorm building. "she always was a hot head." lee said. They both giggled. As they entered Jeremy's room they seen odd Jeremy and Aelita spread out on the bed and the floor. "how is she?" Jeremy asked as the boys took off their coats. "she'll be ok she just has a virus." lee said. "a virus?! Oh no Jeremy…" Aelita said starting to panic. Jeremy cut her off. "it's just a virus. It's not serious." he said. He couldn't say it's not like a computer virus because lee was still in the room. Luckily Aelita caught the hint. "hehe oh." she blushed. odd covered for her. "see that's what happens when we give her to much mountain dew." he laughed. So did the others.

Ok that's it for this chappie. It's only one. Oh and I've always wanted to hit someone off TV with a snowball so I picked Jeremy.  
Renayumi04: sorry.  
Jeremy: guess how you're waking up tomorrow.  
Renayumi04: I have a feeling it wont be my alarm clock.  
Jeremy: good guess.  
Aelita: should I hide the ice water bucket?  
Renayumi04: a good idea. A very good idea 


	11. open eyes

Chapter 10: open eyes Hey everyone!  
I have just got my 20th total review. Thanks Cindy!  
Odd: let's start the chapter.  
Ulrich: Rena what are you listing to?  
Renayumi04: music Ulrich: I know that blondie what song.  
Renayumi04: blondie? I should start calling you brownie. Hehe brownie. I kill me. Oh anyways it's avril lavigne's old cd.  
Yumi: can we stop talking about your choice of music and start the chapter?  
Renayumi04: sorry. Hehe here you go. And remember DO NOT CHASE REINDEER. Happy holidays.

Yumi's pov I woke up the next morning. My fever was gone so I decided to take a shower. The warm water felt good on my back. I blow dried my hair so I could go back to bed. I hadn't slept most of the night. My mom changed the sheets while I was in the shower. They were crisp and clean. They smelled good to. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the my pillow.

Normal pov Yumi opened her eyes to see Ulrich sitting in her desk chair. She smiled. "how long have you been sitting there?" she asked. "long enough to see you smile in your sleep and almost fall asleep my self." Ulrich answered. "how are you feeling." he asked. "my fever's gone, my head doesn't feel like someone's beating it with a hammer, my body doesn't ach. All and all I'd say a lot better." she said. Ulrich laughed. "good, the others were starting to worry about you." he teased. "just them. Right." she said as she got out of bed. "of course I knew you'd be fine." he said. She reached into her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans which she threw on her bed. They were followed by a green t-shirt. "I have to get dressed. I'll meet you down stairs in a minute." she said. "hurry up. If you move fast you might be able to avoid that shopping trip." he said. "bye Ulrich." she said shutting the door in his face. "yumi?" he asked. "one minute I have to get dressed." she said. He started to count. "one, two, three…" "Ulrich!" she yelled. "sorry. I'll meet you down stairs."   
Ulrich's pov She's so, so…. I'll think of a word later. At least she's feeling better. I walked into the living room. "she's up now." I said to her dad. "at least she got some sleep now." he replied. "how's she feeling?" he asked.

Normal pov .:don't you love the pov changing all the time.  
"she's up and getting dressed. Her fever's gone her face is back to it's usual brightness. I'd say a lot better." Ulrich said. "good to hear." he said putting down his paper. "talking about me again?" yumi asked hopping the back of the couch lading between the 2 boys who said nothing. She laughed. "listen I called Aelita and….." Ulrich cut her off. "Aelita has a cell?" he asked "yeah Jeremy got it for her. Anyways I called her and the other girls agreed so we're dragging the guys on our shopping trip." she said. He smirked. "hope they have fun." he said. "oh no that includes you." she laughed. His jaw dropped. "me? I have to go?" he asked. She nodded. "yup. The other guys are being dragged as well so don't feel singled out." yumi replied. Her dad was still trying to stiff his laughter. "dad we wont be gone long." yumi said dragging Ulrich out the door. "why do I have to go?" he wined. "we're taking a new group picture, but mostly to carry bags." she laughed. "oh no." he said. "hey that or my purse." she said holding a hot pink bag out to him. "I pick the bags." he said. "what about lee." Ulrich asked. "he said he had things to do today when I called him." she sighed. "Christmas is coming. What should we get everyone?" yumi asked. "I'm not sure." he said as they walked towards the school. "I'm glad Sissi finally grew up. She's a lot more fun to be around when she's not being an irk." Ulrich said. .:yeah I know, Sissi would never grow up or leave Ulrich alone but it's MY story:P:.   
Aelita's pov I'm finally free from lyoko. Free from xana. We're going on my first shopping trip the gang. I'm surprised how fast my hair has grown since I got here. It curls gently under my chin. I decided to clip it back in a lime green clip. Jeremy got me a cell phone. Not like I really need it. I'm never away from my friends. Jeremy is right down the hall from lee, Ulrich and odd. Sissi's dorm is right across the hall. Yumi lives like 2 blocks form the school. O well I think he was just trying to be nice. Hope he doesn't mind carrying my bags. Man yumi is smart. Hehe

Well? Kinda different from my other chapters. Tell me what you think.  
Ulrich: Rena this is your 3rd chapter today.  
Renayumi04: oh that's right. I beat my goal. Cool Aelita: what!  
Renayumi04: what's wrong?  
Aelita: it's my outfit in a few chapters from now.  
Yumi: is that the script?  
Aelita: yes (Rena narrows eyes)  
Aelita: I mean no.  
Renayumi04: where did you get that?  
Aelita: odd Renayumi04: odd get in here!  
(odd runs into the room)  
Renayumi04: where did you get this?  
(rena takes script from Aelita)  
Odd: I didn't raid your room!  
(odd covers mouth)  
Odd: hehe Jeremy: busted Yumi: popcorn anyone?  
Ulrich: this is gonna be good.  
(rena chases odd out of the room)  
Aelita: I'll do the fun facts today.  
Fun facts Cindy- you're the 20th reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to you!! Your reviews always make me laugh. Thanks bunches and bunches. I would like to thank me, and my reviewers, and…….. thanks for the award. eyes tear up 


	12. questions and shopping

Chapter 12: questions and shopping I know I cant count.  
Cindy:: (walks in the room.) hey guys!

Everyone except for odd and Rena:: Hey.

Cindy:: Am I missing something good?

Yumi:: Yep, popcorn?

Cindy:: (takes some popcorn) what is it this time?

Ulrich:: Odd took the script.

Cindy:: Hm that's different I thought he would throw a snowball not this.

Aelita:: Not only that but look at what I have to do next!! And Odd will be.. Odd Yumi:: Finally she's right for once.  
Aelita (glares at Yumi)::Ulrich your quiet today!  
Ulrich:: No it's just I'm interested in the fight.  
Rena:: Why did you steal the script!  
Odd: Well cause I wanted to see what would happen next!  
Rena:: (Grab's Odd by the ear) Guy's I'm going to go show Odd the toilet!  
Cindy:: This is going to be good.  
Odd:: (runs out from the hallway) Man.. now I have to go take a shower. I almost beat the record of not taking a shower for a month I was on 27 days. thanks a lot Rena.  
Everyone:: (back's away from Odd)  
Ok that was submitted by Cindy and I thought It was hilarious. Thanks   
Normal pov "yumi what does hime and chan mean? I heard you and lee call each other that and I couldn't figure it out." Ulrich asked as they made their way to meet the rest of the gang. Yumi blushed slightly. "well chan is just a nick name and…..um hime is well it's Japanese for princess." she said. "hime huh?" he chuckled. "don't I hate that name. Way to many memories of lee having to save me." she laughed. "kinda like you." she said. "hey you've gotten my butt out of LOTS of trouble." he said.

A few hours later the gang was sitting in the food court of the mall. "3 hours, 6 bags, 5 pictures, an icee, and lunch." Sam laughed. "can we go home now?" she asked. "Samantha I'm surprised. I thought we'd have to drag you out of here." odd laughed. "the same way we dragged you here?" she asked. "well I'm tired too." Sissi said. "not me!" Aelita said as hyper as ever. "where do you keep all that energy?" Jeremy asked. "if I walk into one more store I may fall over from exhaustion." he said. She giggled. "what about you yumi?" Theo asked. She smirked. "that tired huh?" Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded. "aww does yumi-hime need a nap." he asked in a baby voice. She stomped his foot. " I said I hate that name." she growled. "shezz sorry." he said rubbing the top of his foot. "told you there was a reason for the boots." odd teased. Ulrich stared at Yumi's cheerful smile. Jeremy kicked him under the table. "oh ah yumi can I talk to you for a minute?" Ulrich asked. She smirked. "one, two, three,…" he rolled his eyes. "seen it coming." they stood up from the table. "we'll be right back." she said. "listen," he started as they walked a little ways. "nest week is the snowflake dance. I was wondering if you would want to go with me?" he asked she blushed. " sure it's just," she started. "what?" he asked. "nothing. Come on lets get back the guys." she said. "hey guys what's up?" odd asked as they got back to the table. "nothing" the 2 said in unison. "home now?" Sam asked. "come on Samantha I'll walk you home." odd said with a light laugh. "we should go to you guys it's getting late." Jeremy said standing up. "see ya at school. I have to meet up with my father." Sissi said as she and Theo walked off in the opposite direction. "Jeremy 2 questions." yumi said as she walked up next to him. He nodded. "1 how did you get the anti-virus to work" 2 have you asked Aelita to the dance yet?" yumi asked. "1 months of practice and 3 lyoko fighters who kept xana away from Aelita. 2 I'll tell you if you tell me if Ulrich asked you." he said with a confident smile. "that's blackmail." she said gently. He shrugged. "fine he asked my now TELL." she said. "I'm going to." he said. "she raised and eyebrow. "when?" yumi asked. He blushed. "Jeremy ask her." yumi said "do you really think she'll want to?" he asked. Yumi's face softened. "I'll tell you the same thing you've told me and Ulrich since day one. Yes! Just ask her." she giggled. "your probably right." he said. "probably?" he laughed. "I'll ask her tomorrow I promise." he said. She smiled. Thank you. He laughed and ran ahead to catch up with Aelita. "you know I really hope she says yes." Ulrich said walking up besides yumi. She offered her hand which he took in his own. "she will. You know Aelita open to anything new. And she's seen me dancing and thought it looked like fun." she laughed. "well she starts school with us Monday." he said. Yumi made a face. "we start swimming in gym on Monday." she said. He laughed and shook his head. "come on I'll walk you home. Your dad might send a search party after me if we don't get you back soon." he said. She smiled. "nah he likes you guys. Speaking of guys they set us up again." she said noticing they were the only ones walking down her street. "your not telling your parents are you?" he asked. She laughed. "not for a few years at least." she said. "how many is a few?" Ulrich asked. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "see ya tomorrow." she said running to her door, bags bouncing off her hips. He was left standing there with his hand on his cheek blushing a light pink.

Tada. I'm done Jeremy: it's 12:30 how many more chapters do you think.. What are you doing?  
(Rena twirls around to take my breath away)  
Renayumi04: (stops and grins) nothing.  
Aelita: have you seen Ulrich or yumi?  
(odd smiles)  
Cindy: their in the closet aren't they?  
Renayumi04: I'll go get them.  
(Rena comes back with 2 angry teens)  
Yumi: that's it odd we're getting you a cage!  
(Jeremy holds up bird cage)  
Ulrich: smaller cage.  
(Aelita goes to pet store to get hamster cage)  
Cindy: we'll get to that in the next chappie Fun facts Reviewers! Please tell me what you think the funniest part of my story has been so far!  
Cindy- thanks for the scene starter. that's what I'm calling them from now on. I hope you don't mind me using you in the s/e. (scene ender) I don't have msn and my dad has this thing about talking to people you don't know in person on the computer. Sorry stuck with review conversations. Lol. Keep giving me ideas though! Much needed and appreciated. 


	13. pranks and confusion

Chapter 13 pranks and confusion

Disclaimer- I'm gonna let you decide for your self if I own code lyoko or sailor moon.  
Odd: help!  
Cindy: yumi he's not gonna fit.  
Yumi: that's why Ulrich went to get a stick.  
Jeremy: I think the cage is to big.  
(Ulrich hands yumi the stick)  
Ulrich: your just lucky you didn't get caught helping.  
(yumi puts lock on cage door)  
Yumi: thank you Aelita.  
Aelita: no prob.  
Cindy: can we start now that Odd's in a cage, yumi and Ulrich aren't in a closet, and people are still paying attention?  
Renayumi04: wait we need popcorn!  
Odd: I cant feel my arms anymore.  
(Rena comes back with popcorn)  
Renayumi04: we can start now   
Monday 'rrrringg!" the lunch bell rang and the students filed into the cafeteria. "don't you look nice." Ulrich said as yumi and Aelita made their way to the table. Yumi growled in response. Her hair was wet and held back in a lose bun. "swimming is fun." Aelita said cheerfully sitting down next to odd and across form Jeremy. Yumi sat down next to Jeremy and across from Ulrich. "yeah fun except you get wet." she said. "you know that is the blondest thing you have ever said." Ulrich joked. .:I'm blond I can say these things:. She shot him yet another death glance. "will she bite me if I look her strait in the eye?" odd asked out loud. Ulrich restrained from laughter. "do you value your life odd?" yumi asked through her teeth. "hehe yes, and so does Sam remember that before you kill me." odd gulped. Yumi stood up. "oh I'm not gonna kill you." she said evilly. Odd shook terrified. Yumi smiled her usual happy smile and started cracking up. "I got you!" she laughed sitting back down. "face it odd she got you good." Ulrich laughed to odd who was sitting with his arms folded and pouting in a childish manner. Yumi raised an eye brow to Jeremy as to say, "well?" he nodded. "um Aelita Friday is the snowflake ball. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Jeremy said a bit nervous. "snowflake? Like the stuff we used to make snow balls?" she asked. "ah no they call it a snowflake ball because it's a winter dance so they do a snow theme." she explained. Her eyes lit up. "dance? I've never been to a dance before but yumi told me about them when I first came here. I'd love to!" she said excitedly. Yumi gave Jeremy the one and only, "I-told-you-so!" smiles. He smiled his appreciation. "where's Sissi?" Ulrich asked. "I think she's still in the locker room drying her hair." yumi said with a laugh. "just cant stop talking about me can you?" sissi's warm smile appeared out of the crowd of students. She sat down between odd and Theo.

Sissi's pov This is the best. I might not have Ulrich but I still have Theo. I have real friends. Friends who care. If this is a dream I never want to wake up. .: I know sappy.

Normal pov "did anyone understand the problem on the board in math?" odd asked. "I did." Jeremy said. "so did I." Aelita said. "ok did anyone other than Mr. And Mrs. Einstein over here understand it." no one said anything. "that's what I thought." odd said before returning to his lunch. "anyone seen lee?" Theo asked. "he said he had to make a phone call." yumi said. "I'm gonna go take a walk." she finally decided. "I'll go with you." Ulrich said standing up right after her. They walked out to the infamous court yard. .:don't you love that word?:. "do you think we'll be able to live a normal life. I mean after lyoko and everything?" yumi asked. "almost I mean other than Aelita and a few memories, there's nothing left of xana or lyoko. No more no more returning to the past or having to save the world. We get to be average teens for the most part anyways. Odd's still odd and that will never change so who knows." he said. "I think this whole experience has made all of us even odd a little more mature." she said looking around. "I'm gonna miss sneaking around, skipping class, saving the world with out anyone knowing." she laughed. "the things we hated the most we will miss the most." he said. "life's crazy that way." she sighed. They turned around and started back towards the lunch room when the bell rang. "well I got to go to class." she said. "bye." he waved.

Hey thanks for sticking with me guys. This story is going some where. If your lost, yumi and Aelita's gym class is a combined class like mine. (more than one grade)  
Cindy: where did odd go?  
Lee: I think jenny took him on a walk.  
Yumi: is she walking the cage?  
Lee: yup. Right after she finished coloring the cage pink.  
Sissi: I'll go get the camera.  
Renayumi04: I'll go get more popcorn.  
Jeremy: Aelita if you tell them your in big trouble.  
Aelita: on I wont tell them. I'll use in for blackmail.  
(Jeremy crosses his arms)  
Aelita: don't ya just love me? Hehe Jeremy: not the word I would have used.  
Fun facts I still want to know what you think the funniest part of my story is. It can be a s/e or s/b or some of the actual story. R&R thanks! 


	14. snow day

Chapter 14: snow day

Ok where did everyone go? The only person here to review is Cindy. I bet their all in Hawaii and they left me here. sobs hehe. Anyways here is Cindy's (cause she's my only friend) new idea. Hope you like! Tell me so I can tell her.  
Cindy: Sissi I'll pay you 5 bucks for a picture.  
Sissi:!0 Cindy: Your crazy Sissi: Nope just a good seller.  
Cindy: take it or leave it? Sissi: (takes the money) take it.  
Ulrich: Look here they come.  
Yumi: Wow never knew he would look good in pink.  
Lee: Jenny is smart who would of thought of coloring the cage pink.  
Jenny: Look isn't he so cute.  
Everyone except for Odd: Yeah.  
Aelita: You don't love me Jeremy. You said it in the last scene. (starts to fake cry)  
Jeremy: No I love you it was a joke.  
Aelita: Ha I got you to admit.  
Everyone except for Jeremy: hhahahahahaha Odd: I think I need a bigger cage.  
Ulrich: That's a beginner.

Odd's pov Ulrich and yumi are going to the dance together. Jeremy is taking Aelita. If Sam can come go she's going with me. If she can't o well. It really doesn't matter to me. This isn't the normal after school where your jeans dance. You have to get dressed up and look nice. Not my favorite thing to do. Ulrich's sitting on his bed doing homework. I'm bugging kiwi with a tennis ball.

Normal pov "finally." Ulrich sighed stuffing his papers in to a folder. "I'm done. What about you?" he asked. "why do you bother? You don't pass." odd laughed. Ulrich wiped a pillow at him causing him to fall face first off the bed. "at least I try to pass." he said.

Aelita's dorm "please please please." Sissi begged. "your hair is such a pretty color." she continued. "fine but if I don't like it I'm doing my own hair for the dance." Aelita said sitting down in front of her vanity. Just as she did her cell phone rang. "hello?" "hey Aelita. This is yumi. Listen the guys turned off there cell phones so I cant get a hold of them. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning. Tell the others not to wait up for me ok?" yumi asked. "Aelita who is it?" Sissi asked. Aelita mouthed 'yumi'. "hmm. They turned their cells off. All of them. You know what this tells me? Their up to something." yumi laughed "I know." she said. "kay yumi I'll talk to you later." Aelita said hanging up. "she ok?" Sissi asked. "yeah she has a doctors appointment so she'll be late for school tomorrow." Aelita said as Sissi started to brush her hair.

Jeremy's dorm Lights out Jeremy!" Jim called from the hall way. He turned off his light and laid in his bed. The last thought he had before he drifted to sleep was how much his life had changed over the past year. The battle they had fought had finally been won. A new chapter was being opened as the last one, as xana, was closed. Xana was gone, Aelita was here. It brought a smile to his face. (we won)  
.:shivers. More sappiness. What is happening to me?:.  
Next morning School yard "Anyone seen yumi?" Ulrich asked. "opps sorry I forgot. She has a doctors appointment and she'll be late." Aelita said. "doctors appointment?" Ulrich thought out loud. "don't worry it's probably just a check up after the virus." Jeremy said. 'ring' the group went their separate ways to each of their classes. Ulrich sat in class thinking, and not paying attention to a word his social studies teacher was saying. "Ulrich. Would you like to explain the cause?" Mr. Antol asked. .:I don't know what his teacher's name is so I used mine:. "ahh…" Ulrich strained to figure out what they were talking about. The class laughed. "please pay attention while I teach." he said turning back to the board.

Lunch "hey guys." yumi said sitting down between odd and Jeremy. "hey yumi." odd said. "how'd your appointment go?" Jeremy asked. "fine." she answered with her one of a kind smiles. "see Ulrich? She's fine you can stop zoning out during the middle of class now." odd laughed. "odd!." Ulrich growled. Yumi giggled. "children. Listen up. We have a winter weather advisory." Mr. Delmas called getting most of the students attention. "your afternoon classes have been canceled." there was a large amount of cheering mostly from odd. "You are all to report to your dorms. Those of you who are not boarders please find a friend who is. The roads are to dangerous to be out on. Your parents have all been notified. You will stay at school until the conditions are safe." with that he left. The children stood up and filed out of the cafeteria. "keep your cells on you guys." odd said. They nodded. "yumi?" Ulrich said walking up next to her. "are you staying with Aelita?" he asked. "yeah we'll be fine." she said as they walked. "ah yumi are you sure your ok?" she laughed. "it was just a doctors appointment. I'm not gonna die." she said. 'zip' a snow ball hit her in the ribs. She winced. "sorry!" mille yelled. Yumi forced a smile and waved. "yumi did that hurt?" Ulrich asked. She laughed. "no." "it did I seen you flinch. That hurt didn't it." he said "Ulrich…" she started. He lightly pressed his hand against her ribs. "oww!" she winced in pain. "fine! Fine! Yes it hurts." she admitted. "what happened?" he asked as they started to walk again. "in lyoko I fell. When we did the return trip it didn't go away." she said. He nodded. "why didn't you tell us?" he asked. "I didn't want anyone to worry about me. Besides it's just bruised." yumi said. "no you didn't tell us because you headstrong." he said. She laughed and gave him a hug. "if you stop worrying about me I wont have to kill you." she said. He hugged her back lightly remembering her ribs. "see ya tomorrow." she said turning to leave. "call me tonight." she laughed. "why? So you can sleep?" he smiled and walked to his dorm. "Ulrich would you and your friends mind helping? We're passing out extra blankets in case we lose power." Jim said as Ulrich entered the building. "yeah sure. Let me go get the guys." Ulrich said. He opened the door to his room. "oh good your all here. Jim wants us to help pass out extra blankets." he said. Odd Jeremy and lee stood up. "yeah sure." lee said following Ulrich out. "I'm just glad it's not xana for a change." Jeremy sighed. Odd laughed. "who ever it is, we're getting 3 feet of snow." he said. He was right. There was already a thick blanket of snow. It was windy and cold. For the next hour, the guys passed out blankets. Each building was doing the same.

Aelita's dorm "get a few outfits when we went shopping?" yumi asked opening Aelita's closet. "when I got here I had one outfit. Can you blame me?" Aelita laughed. "no wonder Jeremy was so tired. He was carrying around 50 pounds of clothes." yumi laughed pulling out a pair of blue silky tank top/long pants pjs. they had silver stars all over them. .:I have a pair like this that's why I used them:. Aelita put on a pair of pink gym 21 pants and a t-shirt she scrunchied in the front. "I have to call Ulrich so he doesn't cry." yumi joked. Aelita laughed. "hello?" Ulrich picked up. "hey yumi did you guys get blankets?" he asked. "yeah Sissi and Emily brought some about 20 minutes ago." she said then glanced out the window. "did you see the snow?" she asked. He laughed. "who hasn't?" he asked. "odd what are you…." he was caught off by odd taking his cell. "YUMI HAVE YOU SEEN KIWI?" odd asked franticly. "no did………..o wait I see him hold on." she threw her cell to Aelita who was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. "be right back." yumi said pulling her jeans back on. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. The front door closed behind her. "kiwi!" she yelled. "kiwi!" there was a bark in the blizzard. "come here kiwi." "bark! Thud." kiwi jumped into her arms causing her to fall backwards onto the white ground. "what are you doing out here it's cold?" she asked scratching the dog behind the ears. She stood up and found the door. It was frozen shut but with a sharp tug it opened. She took off her coat as she got to the dorm. Aelita was still in the same position on the bed yelling at odd to shut up. Back in her pjs yumi wrapped kiwi in a blanket. "give me the phone." she said. "odd how did kiwi get out to begin with?" she asked. "the door." odd replied. "can I talk to Ulrich please?" she asked. "smack him." she said when odd handed Ulrich the phone. 'wap' "thank you." she laughed. "yeah well I've waited all night to do that." he laughed harder. "well I found out snow is pretty as long as you don't have to go out in it. Then it's cold." she said. "duh. Hey is it ok if kiwi stays there tonight? I'd come get him but Jim's stocking the hall ways." Ulrich said. She nodded then realized he couldn't see her. "oh yeah no prob." she said. "thanks. Night yumi." "night Ulrich."  
Ulrich and Odd's dorm "ow. What was that for?" odd asked rubbing the back of his head. "he's under Yumi's control now." lee said. "yeah yeah. Where were you when the girls dragged us on there not so little shopping trip?" Ulrich asked. "hiding so I didn't have to carry their bags." lee said. Jeremy's jaw dropped. "you cheat!" lee laughed. "I'm kidding. I had to call a friend. She… well that's not important." he said with a grin.

Morning There was a knock on the girls door. Without thinking, yumi got out of bed and answered. "no one is allowed outside so classes are canceled!" odd cheered. "ah yumi your still in your pajamas." lee said. She looked down and blushed. "oh geeze. Give me one sec." she said shutting the door. "Aelita get up the guys are here." they heard her say. In about a minute the door opened up again. "sorry. Come on in." she said. Aelita was hurrying to finish making her bed as yumi quickly brushed her hair. "I take It you guys didn't sleep much." Jeremy said. "kiwi snores." yumi said nudging the sleeping lump. "he must get it from odd." Ulrich said. "what should we do today?" Aelita asked. "not get caught by Jim for being in the girls dorm building." odd said. They laughed. "I don't think Jim's leaving his room either." yumi said. "we could go sledding." odd said. "do you have a sled?" Jeremy asked. "ahh no." the others laughed. "how did you guys get over here anyways? Burrow?" yumi asked. "of course not! It was more like swimming." lee said. "well I say we study. I mean when's that test next Thursday?" Aelita said. "the only bad part about having Aelita here is having 2 Jeremy's." Ulrich said. "not my fault." Jeremy defended. "if we can get lee to study, we have a problem. Until then don't complain." yumi joked. "me or odd." lee laughed.

Renayumi04: thanks for reading Sissi: they'd read more if I had a bigger part!  
Renayumi04: I could kill you off.  
Sissi: thanks for reading people! And remember always REVIEW!  
(readers laugh)  
Renayumi04: thank you Sissi.  
Fun facts Thanks for reading. Now I'm board again so I want to know what the sappiest part of my story is. R&R Cindy- sorry I didn't get your prank scene on time. I used your new one though. Please keep reading. You're my only reviewer. Again. L grr. I normally don't use death threats on people as I've said numerous times. (evil laughter) right after that little out burst. Thanks again. R&R!


	15. an accident

Chapter 15: An accident Here we go again. My computer got blaster worm and I had to blow everything up, (I should have REALLY blown it up) so I had to reload provide (internet) and start typing again. Oh and I had a sleepover at my friends and we were up till 3:30 thesmoring. Hehe like my new word. yawns lets just start now kay? Ulrich: I think we can get Odd out of the cage he doesn't bite anymore.  
Odd: I don't bite.  
Yumi: Still he might put us in the closet again.  
Cindy: He could do worse.  
Rena: Like what?  
Sissi: Get a bigger part then me!  
Lee: That already happened.  
Sissi.  
Cindy: No he could play a prank on us.  
Jenny: We can let him out now.  
Odd: I need to use the restroom...(squeals) ehh!  
Jeremy: Let him out.  
Aelita: Where did he go?  
Odd: Right here(call's from upstairs)  
Everyone:(looks up)  
Odd: Haha(drop's egg's all over them)  
Cindy: No thanks already had breakfast.  
Samantha: Me to(spit's egg's out)  
Ulrich: Let's get him!  
Yumi:(Run's upstairs and grab's Odd)Let's put him in the closet with(look's around)..Sissi!  
Cindy: I'll go get the camera.  
Aelita: I'll get the popcorn.  
Ulrich:(Grab's Sissi by the hand and throw's her into the closet)  
Yumi(throw's Odd into the closet)  
Cindy:(takes a picture)  
Jeremy: One more thing actually two(throw's Samantha and a lizard in the closet)  
Lee: Lock it.(shuts the closet door and locks it)  
Sissi and Samantha: Ah!  
Odd: Cool.  
Cindy: Let's make a world record. lets see until next chapter1 Yumi: Sounds good to me. Rena.  
Rena: Yeah but I need them for next chapter.  
Ulrich: True.  
Rena: Let's just get on with the story.  
Sissi: Odd you perv don't touch my leg!  
Odd: That's not me.  
Samantha: Not me.  
Sissi: (gulps) Ah!  
Rena: Let's get on with the story and please review this time.Thank you Cindy! See I posted. don't kill me. hides hehe   
"odd it's simple. For like the 100th time! Get rid of the letters first." Jeremy said to the blonde who had been annoying him for the past 20 minutes on how to do the same math problem he had been working on the whole time. "aren't letters for spelling?" odd asked. 'wap! wap! wap! wap! wap!' lee, yumi, Ulrich, aelita, and Jeremy threw pillows at odd. "what I say?" he laughed. "odd why don't you do us all a favor and do your language homework." yumi said ready to strangle the boy. Odd laughed but did as he was told. Yumi concentrated on her book that lay open in front of her. She laid on her stomach and put her chin in her hands. The pen laying in front of the book floated right above eye level. Ulrich looked up to ask yumi about his math when he saw the pen. "yumi?" he asked breaking her concentration. "hmm?" she looked up. "umm… maybe we should get something to eat. I mean it's almost two." he said thinking fast. "good idea!" odd cheered. "how about pizza?" aelita offered. "sounds good to me." lee said. "cool I'll go get it any requests?" Ulrich asked. Everyone started talking at once. "how about I just get one with everything?" he laughed. They nodded. "great. Be right back."   
Ulrich's pov here I go. More pov changes  
How did she do that? Telekinesis! It's her lyoko power. She can move things with her mind. Yes that has to be it. Just like in lyoko. As soon as I broke her concentration, the pen fell to the ground. Good thing lee didn't see it. That would have been a hard one to explain. I'll tell her when I get back. I don't even think she knows she did it.

Aelita's dorm 'ring' yumi answered her cell. "Ulrich?" she asked cheerfully. Her smile faded into a confused frown. "oh. O ok we'll be right there." she hung up. Yumi jumped to her feet and grabbed her coat as the others looked at each other lost. "come on you guys." she said still facing the door. Lee stood up. "what happened?" he asked. She turned around her eyes looked like glass. "that…that was the hospital. Ulrich got hit…by a car. He he was crying my name when they got to him and the got my number off his phone." yumi sobbed. "oh yumi." lee wrapped his arms around her. "it's ok." he whispered rocking her. "come on you guys he needs us." odd said gently. The others nodded as lee helped yumi out of the dorm. She cried on his shoulder the whole bus ride.

Hospital The gang was in a waiting room. A younger man came out of the office holding a medical chart. "miss Ishyama?" he asked. She looked up. Tears no longer streamed down her face. Her eyes were sick with worry and sadness. "yes" "I assume these are friends." he said. "a very good teacher once told me never to assume anything. You are correct but, as a doctor should know this." yumi said the look on her face never changing. "excuse her. She's taking this pretty hard." Jeremy said defending his friend. The doctor laughed. "it's ok. She's right any ways." he said. "Ulrich's parents wont be here till tomorrow night. By the way, I'm dr. keano. (key on no) but you can just call me Justin." he said with a friendly smile. "now I'm allowed to let one of you at a time go see your friend." he explained. "go on yumi. You can go first." aelita said. Yumi smiled her thanks and followed the doctor. "Ulrich is in, well, a type of a coma. It's amazing he's still breathing on his own. He's very lucky." Dr. keano said as they made their way down a hallway. She smirked. "luck has nothing to do with it." she laughed lightly. "is he gonna be ok?" she was almost afraid to ask. "we'll know for sure when her wakes up." he said. She nodded. "I have other patience to attend to. I'll be back to check in on ya's later." with that he left yumi at the door. She drew a ragged breath and opened it.

Yumi's pov When I opened the door he was laying there. The room was silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor. I sat down in a chair next to his bed. "why did you have to go get the pizza?" I asked. I placed my hand in his upturned palm. I smiled slightly. "you do know if you die I'm gonna kill you don't ya?" I asked. I thought I saw him smile. "reach out to him." a voice said. "who said that." I asked looking around the room. "reach out to him if you don't want to lose him." it said again. I was almost in tears. "how?" I asked desperately. "open your heart." it said then the room was silent again. I didn't want to lose him. I'd try anything. I closed my eyes and called out with my heart. "Ulrich can you hear me?" I asked. (mental speech ) "yumi." his voice called out weakly. I opened my eyes. "I'm right here." I said squeezing his hand. "I heard your." he said weakly. I laughed. (thank you thank you!) "don't ever do this to me again." I said as tears of joy ran down my face. "your strength." was all her got out.

Ulrich's pov here I go again  
I can feel warmth on my hand. I can hear a far away voice. I try to call out to it, but I cant speak. I cant open my eyes. What happened to me? "Ulrich can you hear me?" that's yumi. Finally sound comes out. "yumi." I managed. "I'm right here." she said. The warmth on my hand…is her hand. "I heard you." I said. Is she laughing. "don't ever do this to me again." I heard her say. "your strength." was all I managed to say. What I wanted to say was that yumi's strength the strength from her heart kept me alive. A reason to fight. I slowly open my eyes. Is she crying? I smile the best I can.  
.:MORE SAP.

Normal pov.  
As Ulrich opened his eyes, yumi's heart felt like a weight had been lifted. "what hit me?" he joked the strength now back in his voice. 'wap.' she hit him in the shoulder. "ow. What was that for?" he asked. She just laughed. "yumi I almost forgot. I saw you move that pen." he said. "what?" yumi asked confused. "what does that have to do with anything?" she asked. "no. when you were concentrating on your book your pen levitated in front of you. When I broke your concentration, it fell." he explained. "are you sure?" Ulrich nodded. "try it." he said. "right. Lets see….." she looked around the room finally spotting a pen on his night stand. "well if it worked the first time." she narrowed her eyes in concentration. .:I like this word today:. The pen flew to the ceiling. yumi jumped back in surprise causing the pen to fall back to the ground. "did you see that?" she asked. "yup. Where are the others?" he asked. (well he must still be out of it. That was beyond strange.) she thought. "they're in the waiting room. The doctor only let one in at a time." she smirked. "I guess I should go tell them you're awake, but I don't want to leave." she said. "they're probably worried. Go. I'll still be here when you get back." he said. She snickered. "promise?" he laughed. Yumi nodded and walked out. When she got to the waiting room it looked like this, Jeremy was sitting on the couch, aelita was asleep with her head in Jeremy's lap, odd was in a chair playing a hand held, lee was in another chair next to odd watching TV, sissi and Theo were there too, they must have come while yumi was in with Ulrich, thy were sitting on the couch across from Jeremy and aelita, sissi was reading and Theo was writing something. "hey you guys." yumi said. Everyone looked up. Jeremy nudged aelita and she woke up. "how is he?" odd asked immediately. Yumi laughed. "well he's awake but you'd think I was crazy if I told you how." she said. "well I cant be as crazy as our last year." Jeremy pointed out. "good point." she said sitting down on the other side of him. "some one can go see him now." she said. Odd stood up. "I'll be right back I have to go yell at him for not bringing back the pizza." odd said. The others laughed lightly as a nurse stared at him. Lee looked up. "he was kidding." she smiled and went back to work. "tell us." aelita said. Yumi looked around to make sure no one but the two could hear her. "I don't know who it was or what it was bit it told me to call out to him with my heart so I did and then it went away and he woke up and then when he was awake he told me something." she said very fast and all in one breath. Aelita nodded but Jeremy took a few seconds to understand what she was saying. "what did he tell you?" he asked. "it's hard to explain so I'll show you." she narrowed her eyes and a magazine floated into her hand. "telekinesis." aelita gasped quietly. Yumi nodded. "he said that when I was concentrating on my book back at the dorm, my pen was floating in front of me. When he broke my concentration it fell." she explained.

"sorry odd I was to busy getting his by a semi." Ulrich shot at the blonde who sat with his arms crossed. "they said it was a car not a semi. You have no excuse." odd joked putting his nose in the air. The doctor walked in. "how can you be awake you were just… and when you got here you were…. I think yumi was right." he concluded. "why? What did she say and or do this time?" Ulrich asked. " well I told her your were lucky to be alive and she said luck had nothing to do with it." he said scratching his head. "well unless you count yumi as luck." odd said. "I'm gonna tell her you said that." Ulrich laughed. "you know what she thinks of your goofy little remarks about us." he said. "oh so she's always that sweet a person." dr. keano said with a laughed. "only on days that end In y." odd replied. "oh and for future reference don't get her mad." Ulrich said. "I'll keep that in mind." he said. "alright Ulrich I'll see ya later. The others want to come yell at you to." odd said. "by odd."   
"ok Jeremy your turn." odd said walking back into the waiting room. Jeremy stood up. "yumi will fill you in." he said with a smirk. "what does he mean?" odd asked. Aelita and yumi looked at each other with a wide grin. "remember when you started having premonitions on earth?" yumi asked. Odd nodded. Narrowing her eyes ever so slightly a pillow flew across the room smashing into odd's head. "how did you………..oh." he said standing up. Yumi blushed and looked away from odd. "there's one more thing that comes with it." she said. Aelita nodded. "she can read minds." she said. "she cant control it like her tk but she catches clips." she explained. "yeah and so far you and Jeremy have been the unlucky victims." yumi said. "really? What was Jeremy thinking?" aelita asked. Yumi laughed and shook her head.   
"when do you get out of her?" Jeremy asked. "well first off I had to explain to them that yumi meant that I was a hard head and luck hand nothing to do with me living. I couldn't tell them that yumi called out to me with her heart and then I woke up. They'd lock me in the psych ward. They said I'll should be out of here by tonight." Ulrich said. Jeremy laughed. "ok well see ya later." he said turning to leave. "oh and Jeremy. Tell yumi not to think to much." Jeremy looked back over his shoulder. "do you want her to hit you?" he asked. Ulrich laughed. For the next 25 minutes the others took turns visiting him. Finally after some last tests the nurse walked out with Ulrich. "he can go home but I want him to rest." she said. The others nodded. "the roads have been cleared. Careful going home.

Finally. Sorry x 10000 that this took so0o0o long. Like I said, blaster worm. It messed up everything. I finally finished this chapter though.  
Odd: question. Why do I keep getting hit by people and with things?  
Renayumi04: cause it's funny. I get way better ratings if you get hit by flying objects. Speaking of which.  
(Rena steps out of the way as the cl gang and Cindy hits odd with snow balls)  
Renayumi04: remember R&R!  
Fun facts Cindy-thank you so0o0o much for all your help. You're my biggest reviewer and this chappie is dedicated to you!! Have a cookie. I made them. Hehe. Keep reading. 


	16. rest

Chapter 16: rest?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Odd: Why me? (falls down on the ground)  
Ulrich: Rena already told you.  
Cindy: She gets way more reviews if you get hit.  
Yumi: (hits Odd in the head with a pillow) That's one review!  
Sissi: I'm glad I'm not in that closet anymore!  
Samantha: Uhm Sissi?  
Sissi: What!  
Samantha: There's a lizard on your shoe!  
Sissi: What! Ahh (kick's it across the room)  
Rena: (lizard lands on her head) What should I do to Sissi next maybe I should make her meow like a cat in the story.  
Jeremy: Sound's good to me.  
Aelita: Let's keep it original okay.  
Yumi: Hold on where's Odd!  
Odd: Over here (yells from the couch)  
Cindy: What are you doing?  
Rena: Hey you guys your on T.V!  
Cindy: and it's your story Rena!  
Ulrich: Let's watch it!  
Rena: It's chapter 16!  
Lee: Come on it's about to start!  
Jenny: Look I'm on T.V.  
Jeremy: everyone Shut up and watch the show!  
Thanks again Cindy! R&R!

Yumi's house.  
Dinner "yumi you haven't taken a single bite of your dinner." yumi's mother said snapping her out of her thoughts. "hmm? Sorry just thinking." she said. "you do to much thinking. It's not good for you." her dad said. "I know. I just ah…. Have a big project coming up." she lied. They knew. "your thinking about Ulrich." her mother said. Yumi gave her a how-did-you-know-that? Look. "yumi I know he's one of your best friends but, you'll make your self sick worrying." yumi smiled. "your right." she said standing up. "I'm tired so I'm gonna go study my self to sleep." her dad laughed. "good girl." she smiled and went up the her room. She read and read and studied and studied, for more than an hour and a half. 'knock knock' she didn't even look up. "come in." she said turning the page of her history book. "hey yumi. Still studying?" she spun around. "Ulrich?! Your supposed to be resting!" she said…er… yelled. He sat down on the edge of her desk. "I'm resting. Happy?" she rolled her eyes. "fine. I give. When you die I'll send flowers." she said turning back to her work. "yumi I'm not gonna die." he said. "no that only be my luck huh?" she joked. He laughed. " I heard about your new, new power. Can you control it?" he asked. She hung her head. "no and I'm really, really sorry if I read your mind on accident." she said. He laughed. "well your in luck. Our very own Einstiens have come up with some really bad tasting stuff so you wont be able to read our minds." he said. "ha ha" she said sticking her tongue out. "don't haha me you have to drink it too." he said. She rolled her eyes. "seen it coming." she said. He shook his head. "I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. You should too. Bye." he said. "Ulrich." he turned around. "say good night not good bye." he smiled. "isn't that a song?" he asked. Yumi shrugged. "it's still true." he laughed. "good night yumi." he turned and walked out. "night." .:ahhhhhh! More sap.

Next day "tell me again why are we having a picnic in the middle of December." Aelita said sweeping the last bit of snow of the table. "oh it's not that cold and we don't have school till tomorrow." odd said. "so Jeremy I heard you found something so I wont be able to read people's minds." yumi said sitting across from him on the bench. "just us. The only people who drank it were us cause we're the only ones who know." he said handing her a glass. "it looks like sunny-d." she said. Odd laughed. "it doesn't taste like sunny-d." she took a sip and made a face. "sour." she said. "I have to drink all of this?" she asked. They all nodded with grins on their face. She mumbled something like 'I hate you all' under her breath. "gee thanks Jeremy." she said downing the liquid. She handed the glass back to him. "hey don't blame me it was aelita's idea." he said. Aelita used her shoulder to shove him. "you helped." she said through her teeth. "fine. I blame both of you." yumi said opening a bag of chips in desperate need to get rid of the bad taste in her mouth. "by the way I was practicing last night and I'm able to do one more thing." she said. "what's that?" odd asked. "well it may not work but…" she concentrated on Ulrich. "Ulrich can you hear me?" Ulrich jumped back in surprise. "how did you do that?" he asked. "concentrate on me and talk with out opening your mouth." she said. "like a ventriloquist?" odd asked. "yeah odd and you're the dummy." Jeremy said. "alright I'll try it." Ulrich said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "yumi? If you can hear me hit odd." yumi laughed. 'wap' "ow what was that for?" odd asked rubbing his head. Ulrich opened one eye. "does this work on any one?" he asked. "I can talk to any one but you can only talk to me." yumi said. "you lucky dog you. Now your phone bill will only be a couple bucks cause all your calls are to yumi anyways." odd said. He floated off the bench and into the air a few feet. "ahhhhh! Let me down! Let me down!" he yelled. He hit the ground as yumi lifted a hand to her head. "ow." Aelita laughed. "someone was up late." she said. "makes throwing your alarm clock against the wall ALOT more fun." yumi giggled. "only you would us it for that." Ulrich said. She grinned wider. "oh you know what Friday is?" Aelita asked. "Friday." Ulrich said. "and?" Aelita asked. "the dance!" odd said picking himself off the ground. "very good odd have a cookie." she said tossing him a cookie. He smiled and the others laughed. "oh that's right. We should probably go pick out our outfits." yumi said standing up. Aelita followed. Jeremy went to stand up to but Ulrich stopped him. When the girls were out of earshot he spoke. "let them go. You don't have to follow her everywhere. Besides yumi has never done girl things with other girls. She's been stuck with 3 guys since she got here." he said. Jeremy sighed. "you're right I'm just…… I don't know." "protective?" Ulrich offered. "I don't blame you after all we've been through. But you gotta remember she's safe now. And if anyone attacks them yumi will send them flying into a wall." he continued. "brings new meaning to the words if looks could kill." odd laughed.

"do we have any idea what we're looking for?" Aelita asked looking through one of the racks. "no but that never stopped us before." yumi laughed. "ohhhhh. How 'bout this one?" Aelita asked holding up a dress. It was red. it had a key cut neck and capped shoulders. It fell down around her shoes. "ohmygod! That is so cute! Go try it on!" yumi shrieked. Aelita smiled and headed for the fitting rooms as yumi searched for an outfit for her self. "well?" Aelita asked a few minutes later. Yumi spun around. "Jeremy's gonna drop dead." she said. "think he'll like it?" Aelita asked. Yumi nodded. "alright. I'll get it. What about you. Find anything?" yumi shrugged. "there's a few cute one's here." she pulled a light navy blue dress from the rack. It had a v-cut neck and capped shoulders. It fell to her shoes just like Aelita's. the dress got a darker shade of blue the farther down it went. From her shin down was glittery. "that is so cute. Try it on I want to see." Aelita said walking out of a room holder her dress over her arm. When yumi came out she took her movie star red carpet pose and giggled. "oh I love it and so will Ulrich get that one." Aelita said. "good. Now what am I gonna do about my dad?" she asked. Aelita blinked. "oh right Ulrich." she said after a minute. "you could not tell him your going as Ulrich's date and we could all come get you as a group." she suggested. "better idea. We meet the guys there." she said walking out of the fitting room. "works for me." Aelita said. "what's today?" yumi asked. "Thursday why?" Aelita asked as they paid for their outfits. "you've never done Christmas cookies have you?" yumi asked. "only been here 2 weeks." Aelita said. "well your in luck cause today is the day we do cookies anyway." yumi said. "come on the guys are probably waiting." she said. They walked out of the store. As they did they seen Ulrich, lee, odd, and Jeremy walking towards them. "want to have some fun?" yumi asked. "duh." Aelita said. "good. don't let them see your outfits. They'll beg and plead but don't show them." Aelita laughed. "hey girls. Looks like you got what you need. Can we see?" Ulrich asked. "no" yumi answered. "aww come on." odd said reaching for yumi's bag. She slapped his hand. "I said no." she said. Odd whimpered. "can we see yours Aelita?" Jeremy asked. "nope." she answered quickly. The boys walked behind the girls on their tip toes trying to see down into the bags as they walked to yumi's. they couldn't of course because the girls held them tight in their grips and laughed. Lee's cell phone rang. "hello?" he smiled. "hey Ams." he said. Yumi and Ulrich exchanged smiles. "awesome! Yeah I'll see ya then." he hung up. "who was that?" yumi asked. "Amy." lee said as the started up yumi's street. "Ah who's she?" Ulrich asked. "this is pay back for bugging you two isn't it?" the teens nodded still awaiting his answer. "she's my….ah…girlfriend." lee answered. "I knew it." yumi said folding her arms. "I want to meet her." Ulrich said. "well you will at the dance. She's flying up tonight." lee said. "well we're here so bia." he said. "your not staying to help with cookies?" Jeremy asked. Lee shook his head. "bye." the others walked inside. There was a note on the fridge. Dear yumi,  
Went out to eat. You and your friends have fun. Icings in the fridge.  
?/mom She got the icing and sat it in the middle of the table. She took the trays of cookies and set them on the table while the boys raided the cupboard for candy and sprinkles. "ok Aelita. You put the icing on the cookie. Then you decorate it with candy and sprinkles and put it back on the tray. Then when your done you eat them." yumi said. Odd laughed. "this is always fun." he said.   
20 mins later "ok. Lets play a game." yumi said as she sprinkled red and green sprinkles over her Christmas wreath cookie. "what kind of game?" Jeremy asked. "oww I got one. Lets play bloopers." Ulrich said. "and you play this how?" odd asked. "well it's like a story game. You pick an embarrassing moment and share." he answered. Yumi laughed. "I got one. Ok so you know when your in the scanner? When all that I think it's data right Jeremy?" she asked. Jeremy nodded. "ok well when all that data rushes by your hair kinda goes out. Well one time so did my shirt and when we got to lyoko I landed flat on my face." everyone laughed. "yeah I know real funny. What about you odd?" yumi asked. "ohh I don't know." he said. "come on odd you do plenty of things that embarrass us that should embarrass you." Ulrich said. "well…………oh I got one. We were in gym and these girls were in the stands and the kept looking at me and laughing and whispering to each other. I didn't know what to think so I thought they liked me. We were playing soccer so I showed off a bit. When we got back into the locker room Jim told me my shirt was on backwards." he said after thinking for a moment. yumi almost fell out of her chair. "hey at least my shirt was on!" he said. She threw a gumdrop at him. "never to be repeated." she warned. "Ulrich's turn." he said. "oh no I'm not playing." he said reaching for another cookie. "come on you'll tell we'll laugh and then it will be Jeremy's turn." Aelita said. "fine." he said rolling his eyes. "oh I got one. Me and yumi were on our way to the factory and we were racing. Well she got to the ropes first and I thought to catch up I would get a running start to them. So I ran and jumped and swung out and hit the elevator." he said. Everyone laughed. "oh yeah I remember that. I also remember having to practically hold you up because you were so dizzy." yumi said. "Jeremy's turn." Ulrich said ignoring yumi's comment. "you mean other than the time I thought Talia was Aelita?" he asked. Aelita narrowed her eyes. "who?" she asked. "another time." he said. "fine I got a short one. I was talking to Aelita on my laptop and I walked into a wall." he said. "I don't know if this counts but I fell up the stairs yesterday." Aelita said. Odd laughed. "that definitely counts." he said. This time Aelita hit him with a gumdrop. He bit of the head of his gingerbread man. "odd your supposed to be decorating not eating." Ulrich reminded him. "I know but getting hit with all this food makes me hungry." he laughed.

Ok the next chappie will be right out of my imagination. It will be called the dance. I was hoping to have this done before Christmas but I got that stupid worm so I cant. I think that will be the last chapter. don't worry though. I have a new story I have already started. It's called, 'can your run from destiny?' it's mostly about yumi and takes place after Aelita's final materialization. please r&r when I get it posted.  
Fun facts Cindy- for my next story I would still like you to give me s/s and s/e. I think they're cute. Thank you so0o0oo0 much for sticking with me. (I know I get annoying sometimes) ps. The cookies were snicker doodles and the recipe is on the box I took them out of. (covers mouth.) I mean its an old recipe I made from scratch. Hehe.  
doggiegal- she blushed because she read odd's mind on accident. Thank you for reviewing. Happy new year everyone! 


	17. almost perfect part one

Chapter 17: almost perfect Hey everyone. This has been a really great experience. I hope you will all continue to read my stories. The first chapter of my next fic will be posted. If not tomorrow than Monday night. Thanks again. Please R&R. this is the last chapter. (I changed my mind on the name)  
Odd: I got hit 3 times and I don't see any review's.

Yumi: Yep there's 5 right now!

Ulrich: He never was good at math.

Lee: I thought he wasn't good at anything?

Jenny: He's good at talking, snoring, and EATING!

Jeremy: That's Odd alright!

Odd: Why me?

Cindy: Because. like you could do anything else.

Sissi: (Storms in room) Why wasn't I in this chapter.

Everyone except for Sissi: (Ignores her.)

Jenny: Well...Sissi Samantha, Theo, or me were in it so don't be a SISSI girl.

Rena: Well if you were in this chapter then nobody would review.

Cindy: True.

Aelita: We're on tv again.

Samantha: Yeah!

Rena: On with the show! Thanks again Cindy!

Friday morning "hey guys." yumi said with a smile as the bench came into view. "great news. Our band is going to play a song at the dance." she said sitting between odd and Ulrich. "that's awesome yumi. How'd you pull that off?" Ulrich asked. "long story. At lunch we're gonna have a practice in the gym. Anyone volunteer to get Nicolas?" she asked. "I'll do it." odd said after a moment of silence. "you guys have a band Jeremy?" Aelita asked. "no yumi odd and Ulrich have a band. Remember I have no talent." he said. "your right Jeremy getting Aelita here and having an iq of one million is no talent." Ulrich said. "you get what I mean." Jeremy said. "ah guys?" yumi asked. "yeah." odd said. "you didn't let me finish. I wrote a song." she held out a sheet of notes. No title or lyrics. "cool yumi. What's it called?" Ulrich asked. "well I don't know yet. that's one reason we're having a practice. The other is you never played this before." she said. The bell rang. "well got to go." yumi waved as the rest of the group stood up to walk to Ms. Hurtz class.

Class Odd threw a paper football over his shoulder while the teacher was turned towards the board. It hit sissi in the forehead. She unfolded it expecting it to be for her. She rolled her eyes and handed it to Nicolas. Nicolas,  
Practice in gym at lunch. New song. Odd.

Yumi sat in the noisy class room humming her new song quietly. "sounds great. What is it?" she looked up. "oh hi Emily it's a song I wrote for my band." yumi said with a half embarrassed look. "cool cant wait to hear it." she answered Sitting down in the seat next to yumi. "well we're playing at the dance so you'll get your chance." yumi said. The bell rang. "well see ya later."   
"do we get to hear the words?" sissi asked as the band set up it's equipment. "when I sing them." yumi said. "if your really nice we'll let you listen to them during practice." Ulrich said. "I was gonna stay if you wanted me to or not. I have to set up decorations." sissi said twirling her finger in the air. "another perk of your dad being principal." odd laughed. "ok mikes working. What about you guys?" yumi asked pulling out her notebook from her back pack. The guys nodded. "can we hear it now?" odd asked. "ok but no laughing if you don't like it or it's stupid." she said. "would we do that?" odd asked. "you would." Ulrich said. "just remember yumi has a little extra……mind power." he said with a laugh. Yumi rolled her eyes. (music starts)  
I wake up in the morning,  
Put on my face.  
The one that's gonna get me,  
Through another day.  
doesn't really matter,  
How I feel inside.  
Cause life is like a game sometimes.  
Then you can around me, The walls just disappear.  
Nothing to surround me,  
Keep me from my, fears.  
I'm unprotected.  
See how I've opened up.  
You made me trust.

And I never felt like this before I'm naked around you.  
Does it show?  
And you see right through me and I cant hide.  
I'm naked around you.  
And it feels so right.

Yeah yeah.  
I'm trying to remember,  
Why I was afraid.  
To be myself and let the,  
Covers fall away.  
Guess I never had someone like you!  
To help fit, in my skin.

And I never felt like this before I'm naked around you.  
Does it show?  
And you see right through me and I cant hide.  
I'm naked around you.  
And it feels so right.

Oh oh yeah.  
Does it show?  
I'm so naked around you.  
And I cant hide.  
Your gonna see right through me baby.  
(music ends)

Yumi took a breath. "well?" she asked. "wow yumi that's great." Ulrich said. "you wrote that?" odd asked. "yes." yumi said. "what do you think Nicolas?" Ulrich asked. "it's great." he said. "I still have no idea what to call it. But I'm glad you liked it. What about you sissi?" yumi asked. "hmm it's ok." she said. 'rinnng' "ok you guys. We get to play towards the end of the dance. Me and Aelita are meeting you here see ya!" yumi said running out of the gym. "ok sissi spill. How did yumi get our band to play during the dance?" Ulrich asked. She giggled. "well I might have helped." she said. "how?" odd asked. "I kinda took her music book and thought it was really good. So I told daddy that she wanted to play at the dance and he agreed." she said. "ok so not that long of a story." odd said. "thank you sissi." Ulrich said grabbing his backpack.

Gym "ok. Because the gym is being decorated for the dance, we are going to play soccer." the girls gym teacher called in the locker room. "but it's freezing!" a few girls complained. "dress warm." she said. Aelita pulled a red t-shirt over her head and put on a pair of red shorts. Yumi's outfit was identical but it white stripes on the shorts.   
Guys gym class "football? I thought we were swimming today." odd said as he Jeremy and Ulrich walked onto the field. They got to the far field and started their stretches. "did Aelita tell you that the girls are meeting us here tonight?" Ulrich asked Jeremy. "yeah. Do you know why?" Jeremy asked. "no she didn't say. Did Aelita?" Ulrich asked. "I hate it when they do this." Jeremy sighed. "they're girls. And knowing them they did it just to bug you. Or surprise you." odd laughed. "speaking of girls." Ulrich motioned over the girls gym class coming on the field. "hey Ulrich aren't those your soccer socks?" odd asked pointing to yumi. She had on a pair of white knee socks. "yes and aren't those yours Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. Aelita had on a pair of white knee socks as well. "yes. They do this on purpose." Jeremy sighed. "why would they take your socks?" odd asked. "who knows? I mean other than them." Ulrich said.   
Ten mins later The entire boys gym class stood on the edge of the girls field watching a pink haired girl score. Again. "woh. Watch out Ulrich. You have some competition." odd said as Aelita kicked the ball over her head. "wow Jeremy your girlfriends good." one of the guys said from behind them. Yumi kicked the ball to sissi. "Aelita right!" sissi yelled passing her the ball. Aelita scored another goal. Jim was even watching. The whistle blew. sissi, yumi, Aelita, and a few other girls on their team jumped up and down. After a few seconds of celebration the girls class started walking back to the school. The guys snapped out of their state of disbelief. "ok you guys. Class is over." Jim said hustling them inside. "ok. Since when does Aelita excel in more than just academics?" Jeremy asked as the boys started back into the school. "you should know. You follow her everywhere." odd said. "I guess you didn't get the chance to find out because it's cold and we haven't been outside alot." Ulrich said. "hmm. I'll have to ask her if she's played before." Jeremy said. "oh yeah. I'm sure she played alot on lyoko. You know cause it's such a popular sport there." Ulrich said sarcastically. "good point." Jeremy laughed.   
Girl's locker room "how did you get so good so fast?" yumi asked as the girls brushed their hair in front on the mirror. "I don't know. She told us how to play and I played." Aelita shrugged. "that is so not fair. Ulrich has tried to teach me how to play to many times to count and I can play half way decent sometimes." yumi said throwing her brush into her locker. "it's alot of fun. Do they have any teams around here?" Aelita asked. "well there's a school team." yumi laughed. "Ulrich's the best player and your better than him. You should try out. You'd be the only girl on the team but so what? I'm sure you'd make it." she said. Aelita locked her locker. "I'll have to ask him when the season starts. It's good exercise. I have a feeling I wont be getting alot since I wont be running from xana ever again." she said. "oh what ever shall we do?" yumi laughed. "I wont be getting much either so I should probably take up a sport to huh?" she asked. "well you could always resort to beating the crap out of odd when he gets annoying. Great exercise and it's really funny. Or you could stick to beating Ulrich up 6 times a month and take up a sport." Aelita said. "option number two. But number one occasionally." yumi joked. Aelita laughed. "you're still coming over to my house before we go to the dance right?" yumi asked. "mmhmm." Aelita nodded. "good. Bring your dress with you. That way if the guys see you, they still wont see it and the game we've been playing wont end till the dance." she laughed. "they are way easy. Do you think they know about the socks?" Aelita asked. "did you see their faces when we walked out of course they do." yumi said. " good point. I have to get to my last class. Meet you at the gates say 3?" Aelita asked. yumi nodded and the girls went their separate ways at the stairs.

Yumi read during her 7th hour. She wasn't really focused on the book or anything else for that matter. She just kinda dazed out. Sleeping with her eyes open. .:ever done it? Way fun! Anyways…:. Finally the bell rang. The sound took a second to register before she stood up. She gathered her books and darted out of the class.

Aelita hurried to her dorm dodging people as she did. It had become almost like a game. Run as fast as you can without running into any one. Finally reaching her room. "Aelita?" a voice called from behind her. She smiled. (almost) she thought turning around. "hello Jeremy." she said. "in a hurry?" he asked. "no. not really." she said. "why did you and yumi take our soccer socks?" he asked. "yumi?! Uh oh." she ran into her room and ran back out carrying her bag in less than 5 seconds. "sorrygottogobye!" she said tearing down the hall way towards the gate. She started down the side walk and seen yumi in a state of daydream leaning against the gate. "sorry I'm late." she panted when she reached her. Yumi pulled her self out of the clouds. .:sorry I couldn't resist:. "hmm? Oh it's ok. The dance doesn't start till 7 anyways. No big hurry." she said. "well Jeremy caught up with me and I forgot what I was doing cause he started talking and then he mentioned you and I remembered." Aelita said. "forgetting. Something you don't want to get into the habit of." yumi laughed. They started to walk down the street. "oh and you were right. Jeremy asked me about the socks it's still bugging them." Aelita giggled. "good. Oh do you have homework?" yumi asked. "yes. I have 3 subjects." she replied. .:ok. Aelita's adapting to the language (norm) but still talks kinda full. You know like she always does. But she's getting there:. "what about you?" yumi switched her backpack on to her other shoulder. "I only have 1. The teachers decided to give us a break cause today's the dance." she said. Aelita rolled her eyes, .:see she's getting normal!:. As they made their way up the driveway. "well, it's……..3:30. We have 3 ½ hours, but it shouldn't take more than 2 to get dressed." she said after glancing at her watch. "I see you got away with out sissi doing your hair." yumi laughed. "I got to my dorm first. She wasn't there, I had to leave. Hehe." Aelita said with a smile. "you sprinted to your dorm again didn't you?" yumi asked unlocking the door. "maybe." Aelita said. "mom? Dad? Anybody home?" yumi called kicking her shoes off. "your dad ran to the store for me. I'm in the kitchen." her mom called. The girls threw their bags on the couch and walked into the kitchen. "hey mom." yumi said. "hey girls. Pop's in the fridge. Hungry?" Mrs. Ishyama asked. .:ok I said pop now you know what state I'm from. (popsoda):. "no." the girls said in unison. "homework?" she asked. "yes." the girls said again in unison. "Ok no more unison it's starting to freak me out." her mom laughed. Yumi shook her head and opened the fridge. .: do they have coke in France?:. She handed Aelita a coke and grabbed one for herself. "what time are the boys coming to get you?" Mrs. Ishyama asked. Yumi and Aelita blinked. "I just know these things." she laughed answering the unasked question. "they're not. We're meeting them there." yumi said still confused by her mother. "because?" she asked. "just a little game we're playing." Aelita said. They turned and walked out. 'ring' yumi took out her cell phone. "hello?" she smirked. "hey Ulrich. We're starting our homework. (pause) no cause when were done we're gonna get dressed." she laughed. "later Ulrich." she hung up. "what her want?" Aelita asked taking out her language. "nothing. He just wanted me to help him study. Right. Sense when does he study?" yumi asked. "he didn't use the, 'I bombed the last math test and Jeremy's busy.' excuse that odd gave him during 7th hour did he?" Aelita asked. yumi's mouth dropped open. "there is no way they're beating us at our own game." she said sitting across from Aelita at the coffee table. "oh don't worry. They forget walls have ears." Aelita said, walls meaning herself. "yeah but Jeremy hasn't tried anything yet." yumi said. "for a genius he isn't very smart is he?" Aelita teased. "guess not."   
Ulrich hung up his phone and turned to odd. "they didn't buy it odd." he said. "they're doing this to bug you and it's working." Jeremy said looking up from his book. "and this isn't bothering you the least bit?" odd asked. "no. not really. But it's fun watching Ulrich squirm." Jeremy laughed. "oh I'm just trying to figure out what they're up to." Ulrich defended. "that's exactly what they want you do. They're really not up to anything. Oh and Aelita heard odd give you that idea in 7th hour so that's why they didn't fall for it. Odd should really learn how to right notes." Jeremy laughed.   
Ok this is part one because it is REALLY long and I want to do it as a two-part.  
Fun facts Starmoon6- thank you. I am writing another story. Love your pen name Cindy- thanks I was really in a jam. Hehe. I said jam. (blame the sleep depravation. I lay in bed. I don't sleep)  
Neo aguni- thanks alot. I think this is a good stopping point cause, blinks almost gave the rest of the story away! lol. Keep reading. 


	18. almost perfect part two

Part-two: almost perfect Ok here is part-two. Member I said it was WAY to long? Well this is the last part. I'll start posting my next one ASAP. That means probably by the end of the week or Thursday if we have that snow day we were promised. turns weather channel on yup still 10 inches. Let's just hope it stays that way. Sorry if I talk to much. grins on with the show. Or at least the scene starter. Lol.  
Cindy: (Runs in the room singing a song she wrote)  
Yumi: Wow we could use a singer like you.  
Rena: (Comes in room singing a song she wrote)  
Ulrich: Since when did we have good singer's in the group?  
Jeremy: Long as they are good and don't sound like Odd then we're fine!  
Yumi, Rena, and Cindy: (start singing another song they wrote together)  
Aelita: (Joins the other girl's)  
Samantha, Jenny ,and Sissi: (Join as well)  
Odd: Since when was this house a concert?  
All of the girl's: (Stop singing and spray perfume on him)  
Odd: Ewe now I smell like (sniff's shirt) ewe Sweet Pea!  
Jeremy: Ohh it just said that this is the end of the story!  
Rena: Yep!  
Lee: What!  
Cindy: Don't worry she'll write more but Lee, and Jenny won't be in it unless she make them totally different.  
Jenny and Lee: WHAT!  
Samantha: hey there showing the last chapter!  
Yumi: (yell's from closet!) HELP!  
Ulrich: (Yell's from closet.) Odd when I get out of here you'll wish you were never born EVER!  
Odd: Mommy (squeals)  
Jeremy: I'll get them! (unlocks closet)  
Aelita: Here we go again!  
Ulrich: You'll be wanting your mommy when I get you!  
yumi: I'm glad my boyfriend is tough unlike Aelita's!  
Aelita: Well mine is smart.  
Rena: First this was a house, then a concert, and now it's a wrestling match arena.  
Cindy: (Looks down) I got a idea!  
Rena: what?  
Cindy: Well I have a story to and .  
Rena: AND?  
Cindy: Wanna be in it?  
Rena: I'll tell you at the end of the chapter okay?  
Cindy: Okay.  
Odd: What story.  
Cindy: Notice me.  
Yumi and Ulrich: It's about us.  
Jeremy: Well can we all shut up Rena's last chapter is on!  
Rena: (Grabs the remote and turn's on the T.V)

Aelita hit her self on the forehead as she looked at herself in the mirror. "shoes." she said. "what about them?" yumi asked. "I forgot to get shoes that match." Aelita said. "I think I have some that will match." yumi said as she searched through her closet for them. She finally pulled out a pair of black heeled sandals. "perfect." Aelita said slipping them on. "what about you?" she asked. yumi held up a pair of silver sandals similar to Aelita's but they had a few more straps. "ok now all I have to do is figure out what to do with my hair." she said. "oh I know." she took out a scrunchie and pulled her hair up. Then she took a clear clip with silver sparkles and clipped it. She took a small piece of hair hanging down In her face and twirled it around her finger. When she un twirled it was curled. "what are you gonna do?" she asked. Aelita shrugged. "I don't know." she said. She took to flat clips, .:sorry guys. Only girls know what they are. If you do know I'm scared:. And slid them into her hair on either side. "I could curl the ends out. Do you have a curling iron I left mine back at the dorm." she said "no but I bet my mom does." she walked out of her room and walked back in a few seconds later. "here ya go." she said. The girls were done getting dressed so they decided to head down stairs. "my dad's driving us." yumi said as they made their way down the stairs carefully in their heels. "good I don't think I could walk the whole way." Aelita laughed. "hello ladies you look very nice. Now go back up stairs and get ready." bill said. "dad." yumi said. "I'm kidding. Come on it's getting late." he said. "bye mom." yumi said. "bye dear. your father will be there to pick you up after the dance." her mom called from some part of the house. Yumi shook her head and walked out the door. "what no limo?" she asked her dad. He laughed. "use you imagination." Aelita laughed as they got into the black van. "really yumi. At least we have a personal driver." she said. Yumi laughed. "think the guys are still wondering what we're up to?" Aelita asked. "we wonder what there up to so it's a neutral feeling most of the time." yumi said. "point taken." Aelita said. "are you wearing makeup?" she asked after studying yumi's face. "yeah why?" she asked. "no reason you just……..don't, ever." yumi shrugged. "it's a special occasion." she said. "sense when is a dance a special occasion to you?" Aelita asked. "sense our bands playing." yumi said. Aelita smirked. "I knew there was a reason." yumi laughed as they pulled up in front of the school. "thanks dad." they got out of the car and started up the front walk that was decorated with silver and purple balloons. "everyone looks so nice." Aelita said as they made their way towards the gym. "I know. It's like you don't know any of these people." yumi laughed. They walked through the gym doors. They noticed Sam and odd standing, where else, next to the refreshments table. Sam had on a black dress with a red stripe on either side that hit her right below her knees. Odd had on a suit. .:sorry guys. Bad with boys clothes:. Ulrich nudged Jeremy. "there they are." he said. Jeremy's mouth fell open. "are you sure those are our girls?" he asked. Ulrich laughed. "you're drooling Jeremy." he said as he started to walk towards the girls. Jeremy quickly followed. "you girls haven't seen our dates have you?" Ulrich asked as he neared them. Yumi looked at Ulrich. "no have you seen ours?" she asked. Aelita asked. "is it a bad sign they look good?" she asked. "let's think about that later. They're starting to play the music." yumi said. They took they boys arms as they led them to the dance floor. They danced for 20 minutes before they had to stop for fear of dehydration. "would you girls like something to drink?" Jeremy asked. They nodded. "water." yumi said. "anything." Aelita laughed. As the boys went to get the drinks, yumi and Aelita watched the door. Finally they seen lee. He walked in with a girl. She was an inch shorter, she wore a green dress that reached the floor. It has sleeves that stopped right before her elbows and a small v-neck. He red hair was curly and piled on top of her head. Jeremy and Ulrich came back just as the couple started over towards them. "wow." they whispered in unison. Yumi and Aelita giggled as their boyfriends started. "mine." lee said with a large grin. "Amy this is yumi and her friends Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremy and where is odd?" lee asked. Aelita had a little twinge of jealousy in her as she looked at Jeremy from the corner of her eye. Yumi sent her a telepathic message 'don't let it bother you. They're doing it to bug you.' Aelita laughed. Lee looked at her. She blushed. "sorry I just get a kick out of these two." she defended. Amy smiled. "we'll see you later." they turned and walked away. A song started and Jeremy and Ulrich smiled at each other. "ok this song is in dedication to two special girls. The guys who dedicated it said all the rest of you can take credit for it." the dj said. Yumi and Aelita laughed.  
(music starts)  
She thinks I walk on water.  
She thinks I own the moon.  
She tells me every morning they just don't make men like you.  
She thinks I got it together.  
She swears I'm as tough as nails.  
But I don't have the heart to tell her she don't know me that well.  
Yumi finally let Ulrich dance with her to the song.  
"I'm not very good at this." she warned. He smiled. "neither am I." She don't know how much I need her,  
She don't know I'd fall apart.  
With out her kiss,  
With out her touch,  
With out her faithful loving arms.  
She don't know that it's all about her,  
She don't know I cant live with out her,  
She's my world she's my everything,  
And she thinks she needs me.  
Aelita smiled up at Jeremy. "we need to dance more often." he laughed "at least we'll get the chance." she smiled. "I know." Sometimes she cries on my shoulder when lies next to me.  
But she don't know that when I hold her,  
She's really holding me, holding me.

She don't know how much I need her,  
She don't know I'd fall apart.  
With out her kiss,  
With out her touch,  
With out her faithful loving arms.  
She don't know that it's all about her,  
She don't know I cant live with out her,  
She's my world she's my everything,  
And she thinks she needs me.  
Yumi smiled. "I love this song." she said. "see I did good." Ulrich said. She laughed again. "thank you." Yeah well the funny thing is she thinks she's the lucky one.  
She don't know how much I need her,  
She don't know I'd fall apart.  
With out her kiss,  
With out her touch,  
With out her faithful loving arms.  
She don't know that it's all about her,  
She don't know I cant live with out her,  
She's my world she's my everything,  
And she thinks she needs me.  
Aelita kissed Jeremy on the cheek. He didn't blush, he just smiled. "and I do need you." She thinks I walk on water.  
She thinks I own the moon.  
(music plays out)  
Everyone clapped as the dj came back on. "ok you guys. We got a band gonna play a few songs, so lets give 'em a hand." Jeremy and Aelita made their way to the front of the gym to see their friends play. Yumi picked up the mike and took a deep breath. "thanks everyone. This first song is called naked and it took me forever…" everyone laughed. "yeah so give me a break." (music starts)  
I wake up in the morning,  
Put on my face.  
The one that's gonna get me,  
Through another day.  
doesn't really matter,  
How I feel inside.  
Cause life is like a game sometimes.  
Then you can around me, The walls just disappear.  
Nothing to surround me,  
Keep me from my, fears.  
I'm unprotected.  
See how I've opened up.  
You made me trust.

And I never felt like this before I'm naked around you.  
Does it show?  
And you see right through me and I cant hide.  
I'm naked around you.  
And it feels so right.

Yeah yeah.  
I'm trying to remember,  
Why I was afraid.  
To be myself and let the,  
Covers fall away.  
Guess I never had someone like you!  
To help fit, in my skin.

And I never felt like this before I'm naked around you.  
Does it show?  
And you see right through me and I cant hide.  
I'm naked around you.  
And it feels so right.

Oh oh yeah.  
Does it show?  
I'm so naked around you.  
And I cant hide.  
Your gonna see right through me baby.  
(music ends)  
Yumi's eyes were closed at the end of the song but when she finally worked up enough nerve to open them back up, everyone was clapping. "wow thanks. This next one is called emotional I didn't write it but I did mix it. Hope you like it. I think it sounds alot like me." yumi said.  
(music starts)  
Sometimes I get emotional Sometimes I do some stupid thing Sometimes I say what I should just keep in side.  
Sometimes I 'm sad 'bout everything Sometimes I'm mad and break some things Sorry x10 but you just got in the way.  
don't give up now running away.  
I wont hurt you sometimes I'm just a pain and that's the way it is.  
that's just the way I am.  
Sometimes I feel like crying layin' down and dieing that's when I need you.  
Life was always easy But sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me that's when I feel emotional.  
You say I'm just impossible Totally unpredictable I'm just a girl Use to it No big deal.  
You cant change me Why would you try I'm no angel but I can make you smile And that's the way it is,  
That's just the way I am.  
Sometimes I feel like crying layin' down and dieing that's when I need you.  
Life was always easy But sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me that's when I feel emotional.  
don't give up now running away.  
I wont hurt you sometimes I'm just a pain and that's the way it is.  
that's just the way I am.  
Sometimes I feel like crying layin' down and dieing that's when I need you.  
Life was always easy But sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me that's when I feel emotional.  
Everyone clapped. Ulrich shook his head. 'you're doing great yumi' she smiled. 'thanks' "ok this is the last one I swear then you can go back to dancing. It's called set me free." (music starts)  
My life has been so great.  
With all the ones who care.  
You wouldn't know it,  
You couldn't guess,  
But when we're all alone.  
I feel something inside me I don't know what it is.  
(music picks up)  
every time you turn around.  
Every time I see that smile.  
Every thing falls into place Stay with me a while You don't understand it You're the only thing that holds me up My life line You set me free.  
(music slows)  
You're the reason I live You're the reason I breath With out you where would I be?  
I feel so safe in your arms You just keep amazing me.  
every time I feel down,  
You help me to my feet.  
(music picks up)  
every time you turn around.  
Every time I see that smile.  
Every thing falls into place Stay with me a while You don't understand it You're the only thing that holds me up My life line You set me free.  
(music slows)  
You don't understand it You're the only thing that holds me up My life line You set me free.  
You set me free.  
My very own angel You set me  
There was a mixture of cheering and screaming. "oh good I was wondering if anyone liked it." yumi laughed. Ulrich stood up and took the mike. "thanks you guys these songs were all the ingenious ideas of yumi and now we'll get out of your hair." he said. Everyone laughed and went back to dancing to a bit of a faster song the dj played. As the band walked off the stage, Jeremy, Aelita, lee, and Amy came up to them. "that was great you guys." Jeremy said. "I didn't sound terrible?" yumi asked. "not by a long shot kido." lee said. "did you write those songs?" Amy asked. Yumi blushed. "yes." she said. "I wish I could write." Amy said. Aelita glanced down at her watch. "looks like this is the last dance. Shall we?" she offered her hand to Jeremy. He nodded. The song changed. "would you like to dance yumi?" Ulrich asked blushing a little. She smiled sweetly and they walked out on to the dance floor. (music start)  
"why did you write those songs?" Ulrich asked. "because. They're." she blushed. "true." From this moment Life has begun From this moment You are the one Right besides you is where I belong From this moment on "Jeremy thank you." Aelita said. "thank you? For what?" he asked. "I couldn't have gotten here with out you." she said. "you cant just thank me." Jeremy said. Aelita pretended to look for the others. "you're the only one here." she said. He laughed.  
From this moment I have been blessed.  
I live only for your happiness And for your love I'd give my last breath From this moment on.  
"you're friends are nice. Are yumi and Ulrich boyfriend and girlfriend?" Amy asked. Lee laughed. "hey wont admit it." he said. Amy looked over his shoulder. "oh really?" she seen Ulrich and yumi kiss. "I don't think that's a problem anymore." I give my hand to you with all my heart Cant wait to live my life with you Cant wait to start You and I will never be apart My dreams came true because of you.  
From this moment as long as I live I will love you I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers from above All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true because of you From this moment as long as I live I will love you I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment I will love you as long as I live from this moment on.

Ulrich walked yumi to the car. "I had fun." she said. "me too." she smiled at him. "we still on for lunch for tomorrow?" he asked. "yeah considering I haven't gotten any other plans in the last 5 minutes." she laughed. "bye." she got in to the car. He shook his head. "later!"   
(Rena does a little dance)  
I'm done, I'm done, I'm done!  
Ya!!!! Fun facts Naked- by avril lavgene She thinks she needs me- not sure who its by. I don't own it.  
Emotional- by Diana DeGarmo Set me free- don't laughed. I wrote it for my boyfriend who is now my ex-boyfriend. I had to let someone other than him and my bf read it so I thought why not let it be from yumi to Ulrich?  
From this moment on- by shania twain.  
Cindy- I didn't write that song. Ok I thought this is funny. You use take me away and you didn't know naked was by the same person. Lol. I would LOVE to be in your story. I read it and didn't get to review because my computer was working slow. It is great and as soon as I get the chance I'm adding it to my fav story list.  
EVERYONE- THANK ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! MY NEXT STORY IS BEING TYPED AS WE SPEAK! THE FIRST CHAPPIE IS CALLED 'EVERYTHING CHANGED WITH A LETTER' PLEASE R&R IT!! (REVIEW THIS ON TOO) XOXO LOVE/ALWAYS,  
¤RENAYUMI04¤ 


End file.
